My Fallen Angel
by PrincessHayLin
Summary: Starla, a tranfere student to Sky High is learning to adjust to her new school, new friends, and new enemies. But while she seems perfectly normal... there are more secrets besides her powers that are dieing to be revealed. Romance! Violence! Betrayal!
1. 1 Show me what you can do

**Well I finally got around to writting my first chapter to my first "Sky high" Fan fiction. I really hope you like it! Comments feed me and my minions!

* * *

**

_**Chapter one **_

_**Show me what you can do**_

I woke up suddenly with my head aching and my arms sore. The dream had seemed so real that maybe it wasn't part of my subconscious. Slowly I got up to a sitting position and tried to recollect every inch of my strange dream.

Then there came a knock.

"Come in." I said with a loud yawn. My mother stepped in, her shoes clicked against my wooden floor. Her hair, which was normally tossed wildly behind her, was now up in a small bun. "Morning, Starla." She said sweetly, her voice still sounded like a bird singing. "Good morning mom." I replied as I stretched my still sore arms out in the air. I yanked back my arm once a sharp pain ran up to my wrist. "You had the dream again didn't you?" My mother asked. I gave a silent sigh and nodded. My mother sat at the edge of my bed and placed a comforting hand on my cold shoulder. "I'm sure its nothing." She said her words so reassuring.

I smiled. "Thanks mom, but I got to get changed or I'll be late." My mother quickly sprung off the bed. "Of course, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day." I nodded and tossed my sheets off my sweat covered body. "Oh, one more thing, don't let the seniors intimidate you. Also, don't forget even if you are a sophomore, the school will be new to you, so try and make some friends." My mother gave me a look and then closed the door behind her, giving me privacy.

Once I was dressed, wearing a white tank top with blue glitter butterflies on the front and faded blue jeans, I headed down stairs. "What's for breakfast?" I asked. "Um… just cereal… I'm sorry but I'm late for my business meeting. You sure I'll be alright finding your bus?" I giggled. "Yes mom, you're started to sound worried… you never get worried." I stated. "Well, I do worry about you. Have fun at school today." I smiled as she walked out the room, leaving me all alone in the house.

I finished my cereal and checked my watch. I still had a good five minutes. So, I grabbed the remote and turned on the living room television. "_Late Sunday night, five teenage students were found missing after attending a local football game. No new advances have been made but the local authorities are doing all they can to being these teens home. And on other news…" _The television went blank as I hit the "off" button. I didn't want to hear anymore about missing teens. It scared me; any form of violence worried me.

Yet again a checked my wrist watch. It was time to leave. Letting out a sigh I grabbed my sky blue backpack and headed out the door.

The wind picked up and my light brown hair flew behind me. "Why's it so windy?" I looked up and saw no clouds in the sky but just the bright blue atmosphere. I jerked my head forward at the sound of talking teenagers. There was a girl with red hair tied into pig tails. She was wearing a flowered t-shirt and a green skirt. I stepped closer and noticed a boy standing next to her, holding her hand. He had brown hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

I really wanted to come close to them and introduce myself but I was consumed with my shyness. I hung my head low and slowly walked their way.

That's when the bus pulled up. It was a normal bright yellow bus but there seemed to be something different about it. The door flung open. A smile curved across each of the strangers faces. "Hey Ron." They both said in unison. I tilted my head to see whom they were talking to. It was the bus driver, whom was wearing an orange trucker's hat.

They both walked onto the bus, leaving me standing alone on the sidewalk. "Are you coming or not?" I jerked my head up and saw Ron, the bus driver, leaning out of the vehicle looking straight at me. I stepped toward the bus and whispered, "Is this the Sky High bus?" Ron smiled. "You're new aren't you?" he asked. I swallowed hard and nodded. "I just transferred." I replied. "Well come on in. There should be a seat right next to Zach over there."

I climbed into the bus and found myself surrounded by strangers whom at that very moment had their eyes on me. Soon after enduring their embarrassing stares, I found the boy whom Ron had pointed out. Shyly I sat beside the boy who had bleached blonde hair. "Hi." I said in a quiet voice. "Hey, the name's Zach." He said holding out his hand. He seemed nice, this should be easy, I told myself. "I'm Starla." I said shaking his hand. "So is this your first year at Sky high?" He asked. "Yes, last year my mother thought it better for me to stay home schooled." Zach nodded showing he understood. "Well glad to have you here. Oh! There is someone you have to meet!" he said with excitement. "Who?" I asked curiously.

Zach turned to face the seat behind us. "Hey Will, Layla, I want you guys to meet someone." I blushed and turned slowly. Behind us sat the two teens I had seen before. "Guys, this is Starla, this is her first year at Sky High but she'll be in our classes since she's a sophomore." Zach introduced. I gave them a smile. "It's nice to meet you Starla, I'm Layla." The girl said her smile was radiating. "And I'm Will. So, are you nervous?" I blushed even more. "Just a little, I'm usually a very shy person so… it's going to be hard for me to make new friends." Will smiled. "Well, you don't have to worry about that. You got us. We'll show you around. So, you have two super parents?" I raised one eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Will turned to Layla and then back to me. "Are both your parents super heroes?" he asked again in clearer terms. "Well, my mom is but I haven't seen my dad since I was a baby." Will smiled. "Well that's cool, who's your mother?" he asked in curiosity.

I swallowed. "Hawk girl." I stated my head low. "No way! Your mom is way hot!" Zach said. I giggled, feeling a lot more comfortable then I did before. "She is pretty cool." I said smiling. "I think she's a friend of my parents… Jet Stream and the Commander." I grew wide eyed. "Yes she is… wow… strange coincidence."

"Get ready guys!" Ron shouted. "Ready? Ready for what?" I asked Zach. "Just prepare for lift off." He said with a sly smile. I felt the bus speed up as we headed toward the road that went off… to no where. "We'll crush!" I stated in panic. "Next stop, Sky High!" Seat belts fell down from no where and a safety bar came forward on my lap. The bus fell, gravity pulling it down to the rocks bellow. Then all of a sudden the rockets kicked in and we were flying. The students around me raised their arms and screamed with excitement. "Scared of flying Starla?" Zach asked, looking at my blank expression. "No, I'm just really used to flying that's all." I said with a bright smile. I did love flying… but not like this.

After the short bus ride we finally arrived at Sky High. Kids were all around the school, many of them using their amazing powers. I slowly stepped off the bus and looked in awe at my new school. "Well this is it guys, another year." I boy wearing orange stepped off the bus followed by a girl with black and purple hair. "Great…" the girl said with no sign of excitement. "Guys meet Starla, Starla this is Ethan and Maj." Will said pointing to the two. "Hello." I said kindly. All six of us stepped into the school.

It was huge and I was overwhelmed with a new found nervousness, larger then before but also this strange feeling of longing. "We have to head to the gym for a small "welcome back" pep rally." I smiled. "I love pep rallies." I told Zach as we stepped into the gym. "Well you might not like this one. You're going to be tested on your powers." I frowned. "Placement test, they still place you in side kick or hero?" I asked. Zach laughed. "Not since last year, now they just test your powers to see what level you are at. There is advance, and the medium class which I am in. Newbees usually never get into advance unless they are really good, like Will here." I turned to Will who was sitting next to Layla smiling.

"Are they a couple?" I asked stupidly. Zach nodded. "Yup, well I'm going to sit next to Maj, see you around!" I smiled and watched him walk off leaving me with no one to sit next to. I sat slowly down in one of the back rows and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Is anyone sitting there?" I looked to see I tall muscular guy standing next to me. He said dark black hair with one strand dyed red. I blinked out of my trance and shook my head. "No, no one's sitting here." I said looking at the empty seat next to me. The boy nodded and moved into the sit beside me. I wanted to look up at him once more but was afraid my eyes with become glued to him forever so I decided on keeping my head down.

Finally after a long silence I caught the boy giving me a strange look. "So your Starla, the new girl." He said. "Yes, how'd you know?" I asked. "I overheard Will." He said nodded his head toward him. I sighed and placed my backpack next to me. "Warren." The boy said. I looked up, confused. "My name's Warren." He said. I smiled slightly. "Oh it's very nice to meet you Warren." I stuck out my head to shake his. Yet, he sat there staring at me, not moving. "Do you not like shaking people's hands?" I said, letting my hand fall into my lap. He chucked and shook his head. "No." He lifted his hand and in seconds it was covered in flames. "Oh I see," I said giggling from my own stupidity.

Suddenly the gym got dark and a woman with black hair stepped forward. "Welcome back students to Sky High!" she said and everyone cheered. "Who's that?" I asked Warren. "Principal." He stated. The woman smiled. "Now before you can head off to your classes we must do our power testing. The new students will be either placed in an advanced or medium class according to their ability control." I swallowed, dreading the thought. "First up will be Starla Bright." I slowly stood up and faced Warren. He gave me a slight smile that helped my nerves. Once I was on the gym floor, a light beamed right on me. The gym teacher stepped in front of me. "Alright now, all you have to do is show us what you can do with your powers. Do you understand?" He asked, his voice booming. "Yes I do." I answer. "Ready? Go!" He commanded. I looked out at the students watching me and then got into my steady position. I quickly raised my hands above my head. "Flight Ignite!" I shouted. I had always hated the lame phrase by it helped me to activate my ability.

Suddenly pure white angel wings emerged from my shoulder blades and I lifted off the ground. The student's jaws dropped and I heard a slight gasp of shock from many. I fell around the gym once at top speed sending hat flying every which way. "Alright I guess we are done…" The gym teacher began. "Not really." I replied. I crossed my hands over my crest. Bright gold like flames formed around my fists. I threw them in front of me and blasted a punching bag at the back of the room into a million pieces. There was silence at first and them loud applause. I smiled and the blush rose from my neck to my cheeks. "Flight down." I whispered and my wings vanished as I hit solid ground. "Amazing! I don't think we've ever had someone with two powers besides will stronghold. Advance!" I smiled widely and slowly made by way back up to my former seat. The students cheered. "Alright Bright!" I heard Zach say and I smiled and waved at him.

I looked up and saw Warren sitting still where I had left him. I sat down without saying a word. "Usually I don't compliment people but… that was pretty amazing." He said, not even looking at me. "Thanks…" I said shyly. "Are you in the advanced classes too?" I asked, breaking the dead silence. "Yes, so I guess I'll see you in class." He said swinging his backpack across his shoulder as he left. A smiled curved across my lips as I watched him go. I saw him look my way and give me one in return.

* * *

**Well thats the end to Chapter one! COMMENT PLEASE**

**Love always!**

**Princess Hay Lin In A Past Life (Duh!)**


	2. 2 Save me

**_YAYNESS! Chapter two! Well hope you like this chapter, oh and chapter 3 Might not come out till staurday! ok now read on_****_

* * *

_**

Chapter two

_**Save me**_

I walked to my next class, Will Stronghold at my right.

"So, you ready?" he asked.

"Oh you mean about class, I guess so. Why shouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I heard the seniors this year are really tough on Newbies." I groaned and held my books close to my chest. "Great…"

Will smiled. "Well, at least they won't be as bad as the seniors last year. They're in jail now."

I gasped. "In jail?" Will nodded as we stepped into our nuclear science class room.

"My ex-girlfriend was a villain called the "Royal Pain". She had this device that de-aged people called the pacifier. But that's all done and over with now."

I smiled and took my sit next to him. "You sure can pick them can't you?" I joked with a small giggle.

That was when Warren stepped into class, about two seconds before the late bell. He still had his leather jacket on and he tossed his black hair out of his eyes. He took a sit behind me and placed his black backpack on the title floor.

I turned slowly around and gave him a very shy smile. Why am I acting so shy around him, he's just a guy, I told myself. He looked up and seemed as if he were caught in a trance. He shook his head quickly and turned away. I frowned and turned back to the front of the room.

Our teacher stepped in; he was a very tall man who was wearing a black suit. "Hello class, I'm your new nuclear science teacher. My name is Mr. Brilliant." He took a piece of chalk and scribbled his name on the black board.

"Wait, I know you… you are the Ticking Bomb." A kid from the back of the room announced. "Yes, that's correct. And your name is?"

The girl stood up quickly so everyone could see her. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a bright pink top. "My name isVeronica Lovely." She announced as she flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. The guys in the classroom starred at her with longing eyes.

I turned and saw that Warren along with Will was also starring at her. I snapped my fingers in front of Will.

"Hello?" Will blinked out of his trance and looked at me in confusion. "Huh?" I sighed and turned back to Mr. Brilliant.

"Well, thanks for noticing Veronica. Before we start class I think it would be a good idea to introduce ourselves to one another. Alright, now how about you in the front here?"

A boy stood up who had bright red hair. "My name is Leo Tamen." He stated.

"And what is your power?" Mr. Brilliant asked.

"I can transform into a lion." He answered and soon enough there he was, a golden beast standing in front of us. "Excellent." Mr. Brilliant applauded.

"And you?" he said pointing to another student. Another boy stood up with black hair but the front few strands were white. "I'm Blake Night. I can become control the wind. I'm famous for creating twisters."

Mr. Brilliant let out a chuckle. "Just don't create any in my class room."

Then Mr. Brilliant looked right at me. His eyes gave off mixed expressions. Was it pain, confusion, surprise? I wasn't sure but finally he spoke. "And… you're name is?" I stood up and cleared my throat. "I'm Starla Bright and I have the power of flight and… I can create energy blasts." I said.

He nodded his head, giving me permission to saw my power to him. I rose my arms, crossing them over my chest and soon enough my fist were ignited. He clapped his hands slowly.

"Alright…now you…" I sat down and the class continued to introduce themselves.

The bell finally rang and Mr. Brilliant dismissed us. I collected my book and stood up.

Veronica walked quickly toward me and her pink backpack hit me across the cheek.

"Watch it newbie." She said with a giggle. She walked up to Leo and together they walked out of the room.

"Oh god. What is with her?" I said rubbing the pain away from my cheek.

"Her father's one of the richest men in our town. She's a spoiled brat." Will said.

"Then why'd you give her "the look?" I asked. Will backed away slowly.

"What I never did that!" Will denied. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the room. "You can deny it all you want but I know what I saw." I swung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out of the class room.

Ahead of us were Maj, Ethan, and Zach hanging out around a candy vendor. "Hey guys." I said, waving. Zach walked toward me and handed me a chocolate bar. "Here, it's for surviving your first day."

I giggled and bit into the chocolate. "Thanks Zach."

Will looked around and then back at us. "Where's Layla?" he asked.

"Oh, she wanted me to tell you to meet her later at the paper lantern. She has an agricultural club meeting today."

Will nodded and waved us goodbye as he left the school toward the buses. "Well, we better get going, see you guys tomorrow." Ethan said as both he and Majenta left.

"I'm going to go too. See you later!" Zach waved as he walked past me. I watched him walk down the hall and then headed toward my locker.

I fumbled through my bag searching for my locker combination. Then I found it, written in neat handwriting on a yellow piece of paper. I grabbed the lock and started the combo.

Then, I felt someone behind me. They were close enough so that I could feel their breath against my neck. Their hands moved slowly up my arm, their hand was firm. I closed my eyes hoping that when he turned me around I'd see Warren starring down at me but when I opened my eyes, I saw Blake.

"Hey there hot stuff." He whispered.

I blushed and tried to free my arm from his grasp but it was too tight. "Hi Blake." I said once I finally freed my arm.

"So, how's about you and me get out of here and go somewhere… alone." I closed my locker and walked away from him.

"Hey! I was talking to you." He said as he caught me by the arm once again and pulled me toward him.

"Get away! I'm not interested." I said, trying to push him away.

"And why's that?" he asked.

"You're not my type." I stated. He looked at my sternly and then tightened his grip.

"Let go!" My eyes burned with a bright fiery.

"Let her go Blake." I turned my head and my eyes widened.

"And what are you going to do Peace?" Blake asked my arm about to fall off from his grip.

Warren's arm was engulfed with fire as he stared him down. "Let her go now." Blake let go of my arm, sending me falling to the ground. He vanished like a twister through the halls, sending papers flying.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked as he stepped toward me.

"Yeah, thanks for that. I owe you one." I said as I stood up and brushed off my jeans. We walked off in silence for awhile until I broke it.

"So is one of your parents able to control fire?" I asked. Warren nodded. "Yes, I inherited it from my father." He said his voice almost shameful.

"Oh, I see… your father was…" I started.

"A villain. I'm ashamed to be his son." He said forming his hand into a fist.

"Don't be. He gave you great power. You may have his ability, but you are a whole different person." I told him. He smiled and stopped.

"I have to go." He waved and stepped onto a different bus then my own.

I looked his way then stepped onto my bus. I couldn't stop the smile that had curved across my lips.

"Wow, you seem happy." I turned around and saw Maj. "Yeah… I guess I am." I said grinning widely. I closed my eyes a slowly fell to sleep.

When I woke up the bus had stopped and Will was stepping off.

"I believe it's your stop Bright." Ron said.

I stood up quickly and ran off the bus. Once I was home I found the house once again empty and a note on the refrigerator.

"Starla, I'm going to be running a little late tonight. Left-overs are in the fridge. Love, Mom." I sighed and threw the note in the trash. I heated up the leftover lasagna she had left and sat on the couch.

"_Tonight we are sad to report that the teenagers that have been missing since Sunday have not been found as of yet… if you have any news on these teens please call 89…" _

I changed the channel quickly to a cartoon. I giggled. "Justice League" appeared on the television and there on the screen flew the animated version of my own mother.

As I watched the show I laughed at the mistakes the creators had made on her life but then again how would they know what she's really like. She had to keep her identity a secret because of all her enemies.

Once the show ended, I turned off the television and grabbed my homework. "Ugh, what is this?" I said with a groan.

All the questions were so complicated and I just wished my mother would arrive soon. I struggled through the homework and finally I finished when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered. "Hey Starla." I smiled.

"Hey Layla." I recognized her voice right away.

"Will and I were wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with us tonight. We're going to see "Nightmare in the woods"."

I sighed. "I wouldn't want to be a bother. You know three's a crowd."

Layla paused and then answered, "Please, we want you to come."

I giggled. "Nah, but you two have fun."

"Alright so you tomorrow." She said and then hung up the phone.

I stepped up stairs and changed for the night. It would have been fun to go but I didn't want to be a pain. They were a couple and it would be awkward to have me there. I sat on my bed and fell back on my pillows.

Reaching for my nightstand I grabbed my I-pod and turned it on. Automatically soothing music began to play and I nodded my head to the slow beat. I meditated while the music played and I found myself in full control of my powers and emotions. My eyes opened and they glowed, a thing that would often happen when I meditated. I was in my place, and nothing could bring me back to reality.

* * *

**_thats the end of chapter 2!_**

**_COMMENT PLEASE_**

**_Love always,_**

**_Jess (Princess Hay Lin In A Past Life Duh)_**


	3. 3 Power down

_**Well finally chapter 3! I love gving you people suspense... you probably hate me for that but its fun as hell! Anyway... later on in this story you'll see why its T... welll you'll see...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter three

_**Power down**_

Two weeks have passed since my first day at Sky High. Zach, Will, Layla, Majenta, and Ethan are my closest friends. And while I struggled to try and make a friendship with Warren he still seems distant. Is it something about me that has made him his way? Well, I didn't want to worry myself about that.

I grabbed my white shoulder purse and walked downstairs.

"Stop right there. Where are you going this late?" My mother asked.

Shit, I had been caught, I thought as I slowly walked down stairs.

"I was just going out." I said.

"Not this late at night." My mother complained, tapping her foot. "Get back upstairs… now!" she commanded.

I groaned and stomped upstairs, slamming my door closed as I walked into my room.

Will had invited me to head to the movies with him, Layla, Zach, Majenta, and Ethan but like every time they asked for me to come along, my mother didn't allow it. She never allowed me to leave the house at night. I think it's only because of all the news about the teenagers' disappearance. But really… I'm a super hero; I think I could handle myself.

I jumped onto my bed and buried my head in my soft pillow.

My cell phone began to ring and I reached to pick it up. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey it's Majenta. Where are you?"

I sighed. "My mom won't let me leave the house."

"That sucks… Try sneaking out yet?" she asked.

"Nah… I'd rather not. You guys go on without me."

We said our good byes and I hung up the phone. I tossed it to the side and closed my eyes.

The wind blew outside my window and a twig hit the glass, waking me up. I rubbed my head and sat up. I grabbed an extra blanket and tried to stay warm but an unearthly chill sunk into my skin. It didn't seem to be caused by the new found cold but a feeling that was larking inside of me. Something was going on.

I jumped off my bed and stood by the window. I saw someone walking down the sidewalk. It was a girl about my age. She had dark black hair and was wearing grey. My stomach curled. She looked so gloomy and sad.

All of a sudden her head flew up and her eyes met mine as lightening stroked behind her. I gasped and fumbled to my bed. That was strange, I said in thought.

Finally I relaxed and I found peace as I finally dozed off into a silent sleep.

When I woke up it was time for me to head out to school. Once I was changed and ready to go, I waved good bye to my mom and headed out to the bus.

"Layla!" I waved as I came close to her and Will.

We stepped on the bus and I was greeted by a high five from Zach, as usual.

"Hey Zach Attack." I joked as I took my seat next to him. We had become really close friends in the past two weeks.

"So what happened last night Star?"

I frowned. "You know how mothers are… SUPER protective."

He chuckled and turned to Majenta. "It's a shame though, it was an awesome movie right?"

Majenta sighed. "Yeah it was so awesome with all the blood and guts."

I giggled. "Oh sooo romantic." I joked.

When we got to school, Will and I headed off to our classes and promised to meet the others at lunch. Will told me about the movie and I giggled and commented as he went along.

Classes were a bore, like they normally were.

But finally we arrived at Lunch. Today they were serving mystery meat and I didn't want to take my chances so I grabbed a salad and headed toward my usual lunch table. No one besides me had sat down yet so I remained silent as I munched on some potato chips I had brought from home.

I looked across the lunch room and saw Warren Peace sitting alone at his usual empty lunch table. Slowly I took a look around for my friends, and yet they were still off somewhere.

Picking up my lunch tray, I quickly but cautiously made my way to his table. He kept his head down most of the time, so he didn't see me at first.

My tray made a metal clash as it hit the wooden table.

"Hi." I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

He raised his head and looked me straight in the eye. "Yeah, is there some reason for you to want to seat here?"

I frowned at his rude remark. "You seemed alone so I thought I'd sit here." I confessed.

He raised an eyebrow. "In case you haven't noticed… most people never sit here."

I smiled. "I don't see why not." I took my bendy straw and put it in my soda.

He chuckled. "You are different from everyone else." He said.

My eyes widened and I looked up at him from drinking my soda.

"Well, I guess so. I am a lot shyer then most people here."

He shook his head. "No, you aren't afraid of me."

I tilted my head and raised my soda to finish it off. "You did seem very tough when we first met, but I can see there is more to you then that." I smiled and then blushed. Had I really said that? How retarded am I to tell him how I feel? Idiot.

He leaned closer to me on the lunch table.

"What else do you see?" he asked.

"I…I see…" I leaned closer and fell into his dark eyes.

"Oh what do we have here?" we both flung our heads up at the sudden disruption.

And there beside me stood Veronica Lovely with a smirk running across her lip. Leo stood behind her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Buzz off." Warren barked.

"Oh, that hurt. Its hurts to think that sweet Warren doesn't like me anymore." She took her finger and ran it along his cheek. He brushed her touch away and groaned.

"It seems you have forgotten about me and moved on to fresher meat." I looked up at Veronica and then across to Warren.

"Veronica don't waste your time with these losers, let's go." Leo said leading her away from our table. She turned quickly and blew a kiss to Warren.

I shivered. "God that girl pisses me off. What did she mean by moving on to 'fresher meat' and about having forgotten her?" I asked.

Warren turned away. "Its personal, I don't really want to talk to you about it."

I took my fork and moved the carrots on my plate around until I had had enough with the silence. I was about to speak when he opened his mouth.

"We don't talk much in our classes… why talk to me now?"

I thought for a moment and then answered, "Because you were one of the first to actually come up to me without seeing a 'newbie' or the shyest person alive. There was something I noticed about you." I stood up and took my tray to the trash.

When I returned, I found that Warren had left. I sighed.

"Hello! Earth to Starla." I turned and saw Majenta waving her hand in front of my face. "What were you doing at Warren's table?" she asked.

"I figured I'd keep him company since no one sits by him at lunch."

Majenta sighed. "No one's told you yet have they?" I shook my head. "Told me what?" I asked in frustration.

"Told you that your hair is looking quite lovely today?" Will said as he bumped into Majenta as he walked by.

Majenta gave him an annoyed look and frowned.

"Um… Thanks Will… but it's the same design I wear every day." I said with a giggle. "But it looks really good today. Majenta can I talk to you for a second?" He grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her away.

I stood, confusion consuming me. Majenta and Will argued silently until finally Majenta stepped away.

"What was that all about?" I asked. Will swallowed and then started to laugh nervously.

"Well you see I and Majenta have this inside joke, and only I and she understand it so I couldn't tell you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay whatever you say super boy." I patted his shoulder as I walked past him toward Zach, who was sitting next to Majenta, Ethan, and Layla.

"Hey, where's your lunch?" Zach asked once I had sat next to him.

"I already eat." I said simply. I was relieved when Zach didn't ask anymore and continued to eat his "mystery meat".

"What the…" Ethan shouted as he jumped out from his seat. I turned and saw that the meat on his plate had moved at least 5 inches off the plate onto the table.

Maj grabbed her fork and dug it into the moving "meat". It made a slight squeal.

Zach spit out the food in his mouth and took a large chug of his orange juice.

"That's sick man!" He shouted.

I held my sides as I started to wale out with laughter.

"It's not funny! You try eating that beast!" Zach said sticking the meat in my face.

"Alright, alright, sorry." I said, leaking out a few more giggles.

"Have you seen the news lately? Those teenagers still haven't been found." Layla said in concern.

"I have a bad feeling about it too." I confessed.

"What kind of feeling… like a vision?" Will asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm no psychic. But I think that I'm involved in some way."

My friends gave me a look of confusion and decided to change the conversation.

Once lunch had ended, it was time for gym. I changed into my P.E. uniform and found a seat in the bleachers.

"Here we go again, another gym class where we will be physically embarrassed. You know what I think that's what P.E. stands for not physical education… but personal embarrassment."

I giggled at Zach's comment. "So far, I haven't really been chosen for any of these "battles"." I said with a sigh as I watch Will and some junior boy walk up to face the villains. The villains in this round were Blake Night and Leo Tamen.

Before it began I stood up along with Layla and we both screamed, "Go Will he's our man if he can't do it no one can! GO WILL!" We giggled as we saw everyone starring at us.

"How come you never cheer me on?" Zach asked.

"That's only because you usually pass out once someone hits you." I joked.

"Ha-ha, now you're a comedian." Zach joked back.

After a while of battle, Will and his partner had won. We all cheered as Will came back to his seat. "Good job Will." Ethan congratulated as he high five-d him.

Layla took his hand and they kept smiling at each other. I frowned, envying their bond.

"Okay! We need two new villains. Victoria Lovely and… Melanie Colewell." I looked down at the center of the gym.

Victoria had her hand on her hip and the other was twirling her hair. Another girl stepped into the ring. She looked familiar. She had dark black hair and her eyes depicted doom.

"And two new heroes." Coach bomber announced.

I sunk in my seat whispering, "Please, not me, please not me." Zach stood up. "I volunteer Starla Bright." My eyes widened and I stood up.

"Are you insane Zach?" I shouted.

"It's called revenge."

I glared at him as I walked down to the battle arena.

"One more hero? Anyone volunteer?" Coach Bomber asked.

Layla stood up. "I do." She said. I smiled. She's a life saver.

Coach Bomber stood up. "Alright then, on my signal begin your battle." "Ready?" Layla asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said.

"Ready? Battle!" Coach Bomber shouted.

I raised my arms above my head. "Flight ignite!" I shouted and my wings appeared behind my back.

Veronica looked up and gave me a satisfied look. Her eyes focused on me. I felt myself flying down. "What are you doing?" Layla asked.

"I don't know. I think she's controlling me." I hit the ground and my wings vanished.

Victoria ran to Layla and gave her a death stare. Layla fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Layla!" I shouted running her way. Veronica turned and I flew backward with a jerk.

My head was spinning and I tried desperately to regain my balance. I stood up and almost fell once again.

I ran toward Veronica and blasted her back. Layla was once again able to breathe but was too weak to fight. I hit Veronica once again when I saw her giving Layla the death stare. She fell back and looked to weak to battle as well.

I looked up at the timer; we had a little more then a minute left. I looked over at Melanie, whom at the moment didn't seem to be doing anything. So I ran toward the citizen who was falling into a spinning pit of blades.

Once again I found that my wings were able to form behind me and I began to take off the ground when I stopped.

Melanie appeared in front of me out of nowhere and grabbed my throat.

"What… are you…" I said gasping. I felt my power being drained away. I gasped for air and choked.

Faintly I heard Ethan scream, "Coach Bomber that's a major fowl, she is going to kill her!" I closed my eyes and fainted. The last image I saw was Melanie's menacing face starring me down.

* * *

**Well thats the end to chapter tres! COMMENT PLEASE**

**Jess P.H.L.I.A.P.L.D.(Princess Hay Lin In A Past Life Duh!) **


	4. 4 These feelings

****

**_Finally Chapter 4! With school I didn't have much time to type. But maybe this weekend 5 will be posted. COMMENT PLEASE

* * *

_**

Chapter 4

_**These feelings**_

When I woke up I was laying on a hard mattress in the nurse's office. My head ached and my whole body was sore. I had barely any energy. Nurse Spex walked up to me and forced me to sit back down.

"No, no. You'll have to lie down for now." She said kindly as she placed a wash cloth on my forehead that seemed to have been soaked in cold water.

I flinched as the water hit my head and sent chills all over my body.

"That's a special liquid the science lab conjured up that should give you most of your energy back. The rest is just up to you." She smiled and walked over to her desk.

"What… happened to me?" I asked. Everything after the battle was a total blur.

"Well…it seems Ms. Colewell drain your power." She said. Nurse Spex took off her glasses and cleaned then repeatedly.

"Is that her power? She takes… other heroes powers?" I asked.

Nurse Spex nodded. "I've had too many students to count in here because of her ability."

She let out a deep sigh. "But thankfully, we are able to restore your powers to their full capacity. She never seems to take ALL of your power, just a portion."

Nurse Spex grabbed her lunch box and headed toward the door.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes. Now rest." She closed the door behind her and I was left in silence.

I heard a groan and looked to my right. I hadn't realized anyone else was in here with me. He was turned over so I couldn't see he's face but I knew who he was right away.

"Warren?"

He turned slowly to face me. "I didn't realize you were in here too." I confessed as I tried to sit up.

It was difficult but I managed. I looked down at him and saw his hand was wrapped in bandages and blood seeped through in several places.

"What happened?" I asked and I swung my legs to the side of the mattress so I could take a better look at his wound.

"I'm not sure. I was in gym, trying to power up before a battle and… I burnt my hand."

I gasped. "How could you burn your hand, your body should be immune to any harm from the fire."

He grabbed his wounded hand and let out another groan of pain. "That's what I thought. So what happened to you?" he asked.

I placed my hand to the wash cloth on my forehead and smiled, slightly. "It happened in a battle in gym too. Layla and I were heroes in a fight against Veronica and some girl named Melanie Colewell."

Warren got to a sitting position and looked at me in concern. "Did Veronica do something to you? If she did I'll…"

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't Veronica. It was the Melanie girl. She has some kind of power that allows her to take others abilities away. I fainted and the next thing I know, I was in here."

Warren nodded. He hissed in pain and I couldn't take it.

"Here, let me take a look at it." I insisted. Warren stuck out his hand and I took it gently in my own. I turned it over to the palm and saw a puddle of blood in the center. I touched it lightly and my finger became covered in his blood.

He drew back his hand.

"I'm sorry." I said.

I looked down at my hand so I could wipe the blood away but the blood drops had already dried on my fingers.

The corner door opened and Zach stepped in.

"Hey Star, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Better then before if that's what you mean." I said with a sigh from my headache's throbbing pain.

"Its kind of your fault I'm in here." Zach looked down.

"I know." He sat on the mattress and looked to my right.

"Whoa… I didn't realize Warren was in here… Why didn't you tell me he was here?" he asked in a whisper and I gave him a shrug.

"Hey glow boy." Warren said nodding his head up toward him.

Zach smiled nervously. "Okay well check you later." Zach said leaving quickly.

I quickly placed my head back on the pillow and reached my hands behind my head. Without realizing it, my top had lifted slightly, revealing my mid-drift.

I opened my eyes for a quick second and saw Warren looking me up and down. I gave a silent gasp and pulled my top down to cover my stomach. I blushed fiercely and turned my head away.

Once I was well rested and school had ended, Nurse Spex sent me off to the buses.

I saw Layla at her locker. "Hey Layla." I said as I waved.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

I gave her a sigh. "Alright I guess, how about you? Victoria had some major affect on you."

Layla smiled. "Yeah but you know how plants can take a hit and keep on growing?" I nodded. "Well… it's that way with me."

I giggled.

Once I was home I ran up stairs to finish my homework. I finished quickly and then turned to my sketch pad. I had been working on a drawing for weeks now. I didn't really know where the image came from but it felt right. At first it was only a picture of a girl standing in grass looking up at the stars and moon above. Her white dress blew gracefully behind her.

Now as I drew it, I drew a man standing behind her. His fingers were protectively entwined into the girl's own hand.

I looked up from my drawing and yawned. It was getting late and I needed sleep. I went into bed but once again found the wind blowing violently outside. I opened the window and the wind blew my hair out of my face. There as no one on the street tonight but I still sensed someone's presence. I closed the window and slowly walked downstairs. My mother had fallen asleep on the couch so it was easy for me to sneak past her.

I opened the door and walked out onto the cold sidewalk. I wrapped my robe tightly around me to conceal my half covered self. There was still more wind. It kept increasing until the power was insane. I could barely stand.

Then, I saw him, Blake Night. He walked slowly toward me. Then he vanished. Appearing and vanishing, it was so confusing. He's disappearing act made me dizzy and the wind didn't help either.

I felt my energy once again being drawn away and I turned to see Melanie behind me. Veronica appeared and her eyes glue with fiery. Using her power she lifted me off the ground using her mind.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as pain consumed my body. A lion roared behind me as Leo joined in with the others in tormenting me. I lay in the air, my nightgown flowing in the wind and my hair flying every which way.

"You are part of a prophecy and in order for us to rule superior… you must die." Victoria said, laughing evilly.

My tears fell to the ground as they chuckled around me. I was in vertigo and my head was spinning. What was happening?

There was a buzz in my ears and my eyes flickered open. It was only a dream. I had fallen to sleep while drawing.

It was Saturday and I had plans of going to the mall with my friends. I put on a bright blue tube top and a sparkling long blue skirt with white flowers embedded in the fabric. It was a little chilly this morning so I grabbed my white jacket and walked down stairs.

"I'm going to the mall. I'll be back later. Bye mom!" My mom poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Do you have your cell phone?" she asked.

I pointed to my purse. "Never leave without it. Bye!" I stepped outside and began to walk to Will's house.

I knocked on the door once I was there. Mr. Stronghold opened the door.

"You must be Starla. It's an honor to finally meet you." He shook my hand and led me inside.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you too sir." I said kindly.

Everyone else had already made it before I had and they were chatting in the living room.

"This can't be Shayera's daughter… can it?"

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Stronghold." She came up to me an unexpectedly, gave me a hug.

"It's so good to finally meet you." She said.

"Well we ready to go?" Majenta asked.

"Yup, but how are we going to get there?" Ethan asked. Will smiled. "I might know a way."

"This is so lame." Majenta groaned. "Hey, at least we are going to get there." I looked outside the window of the school bus and saw we were almost there.

The bus stopped and Ron opened the door for us.

"Thanks for the lift Ron." Will said as we stepped off the bus.

"Anytime guys." Ron waved and drove off into the traffic of cars that surrounded the mall.

"Well let's go girls." Layla said excitedly as we linked arms and ran off into the mall.

"Girls…" Ethan said with a sigh as the boys in the group followed slowly behind us.

We stopped in several places, me and the girls looking for clothes and jewelry while the guys checked out the passing girls, except Will that is who had been loyally devoted to Layla for the past two years.

I stepped out of a dressing booth and showed off my mini skirt and halter top.

"That's looks great on you Star!" Layla complemented. I changed and bought the outfit right on the spot.

The day progressed with us shopping to our heart's content. Until finally our feet felt like falling off and our arms felt too sore to carry anymore bags.

"I couldn't possibly buy anything else if I tried." I groaned.

"What did you guys get?" Majenta asked the guys.

"I got a girl's phone number!" Ethan said with a 'player' sort of smile. I giggled as we walked out of the mall. Ron pulled up in the parking lot and let us into the bus.

I sat next to Zach and felt another attack of vertigo like in my dream. My head began to spin and I tried to focus but found it impossible.

I saw Zach's lips moving but no sound found its way to my ear lobes. I screamed but heard no sound escape my lips. Everyone gathered around me not knowing what to do.

I held my head and thought that if I meditated, found my center and controlled my power then maybe the vertigo would vanish. My eyes began to glow as I stowed away into my own fantasy world in my mind's imagination.

The vertigo soon began to vanish and I felt my hearing come make to normal.

"Starla! Starla!" I returned from my thoughts and saw everyone surrounding me.

"What happened to you?" Will asked, handing me a water bottle.

"I'm really not sure. I think it might be some affect from Melanie's attack the other day. I'll be fine." I reassured them with my words but nothing could reassure my own worries.

The bus stopped and Ron turned toward us.

"Ok we're here, welcome to the paper lantern." Layla smiled and helped me sit up. "You just need some food in your stomach."

A smiled craved across my lips as I caught the moon in the night sky. The night was beautiful and the sky called out my name. It called for me. It always seemed to at night. I longed to spread my wings and fly far away where no one could ever find me, ever harm me. But… there was always something that made be attached to the earth. A part of me was earth bound and never allowed me to fly as freely as I would have hoped and dreamed for.

I snapped out of my trance as the tiny bells on the restaurant door chimed, signaling that my friends had entered the restaurant. I had never been to this restaurant before. It was Layla and Will's favorite place so I figured it must be good.

I stepped inside and immediately I was overwhelmed with cooking rice and the smell of Chinese food. "Yum." My hunger was finally getting to me and Chinese food was sounding really good right about now.

"How many?" The restaurant's manager asked his accent undisguised.

"Um… six." Will said. The manager smiled widely, probably from the amount of customers he was getting in one sitting.

"This way."

He led us to a booth right next to a beautiful fish tank. I slid into the booth and turned to look at the animals that swam wildly around the small container. Layla sat next to Will and Zach made sure he had a seat next to Majenta. I, of course, was the first to spot this and I giggled uncontrollably.

"Shut up Starla." Zach joked. Ethan sat next to me and we both popped open our menus.

"How I'm I going to decide what I want when there are so many good things on this menu?" I said as my stomach groaned.

"I'd go for the chow fun, it's delicious." Ethan recommended. A waitress came up to us, and one by one she took our orders. In no time at all our food had arrived and I was the first one to start eating.

"Wow, hungry?" Majenta said as they all starred at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have any lunch." I said as an alibi for my sudden hunger.

I looked up from my food and saw some hot waiter pouring water for a customer. He turned and I realized it was Warren Peace. It seemed like we had been running into one another all year. I grew wide eyed and covered my face with my menu.

"Um… Are you okay?" Zach asked. I poked my eyes out from under my blockade.

"Why didn't you guys tell me Warren Peace worked here?" I asked in a whisper.

"Well… wait… why do you care if he works here or not?" Majenta asked.

I blushed. "Well it's just that I…"

Layla smiled. "You like him!" she said excitedly. Will gasped and Majenta laughed a little.

"No!" I lied. Maybe I do like him… that would explain these feelings I have had for him.

"You do, don't deny it." Zach said joining in on my torture.

"Well I don't know… have you ever had the feeling like someone completes you?" I asked.

Layla turned to Will. "Yes." I smiled. "Well I feel that way but how can I? Warren is the total opposite of me. It's like a demon and an angel falling in love." Layla placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You have to give it a chance. Someone once told me that to let true love remain unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart." My eyes widened at the wise words.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

Layla smiled again. "Warren." She said and then continued, "but then again he read it off a fortune cookie." I giggled and looked up at him.

"Well let's go. It's getting late." Will said once we had all eaten and paid for our meal. I sat there for a while.

"Aren't you coming?" Zach asked.

"Nah, I'm going to finish my water and fly room." I said.

Layla stopped. "But you can't use your powers outside of school." I giggled.

"Its too dark for anyone to see me, don't worry." They all nodded in agreement and left to head home.

"Um… do you want me to top that off for you?" I looked up and saw Warren standing at my table.

"sure." I said shyly keeping my head low. "I didn't know you worked here." I said.

"I didn't know you liked Chinese." I giggled and looked up at him finally.

"I think I'd better get going." I stood up and walked out of the booth, still keeping my head low so as not to meet his eyes. My head flung up, as if I wasn't in control of my actions. Warren's body was so close I could feel a chill run up my spine.

"I'm sorry good bye." I ran to the door, not even looking behind me.

Once I was outside I powered up and flew into the air. "Starla!" I heard him calling me but I didn't turn around… I didn't dare look at his face one more time.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 4! COMMENT PLEASE_**

**_Jess P.H.L.I.A.P.L (Princess Hay Lin In A Past Life)_**


	5. 5 Blood and tears

_**Finally Chapter 5, I've been pretty busy and I have this stupid play I'm in... ugh. Hope ya'll likie**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 5

_**Blood and Tears**_

The next day was dull. I went to church, came home to finish the last of my homework and tried to relax as much as I could. Every so often a headache would come twirling through my consciousness and I'd feel as weak as a small baby.

Sunday came and Monday began. I got on the bus, and took my seat next to Zach as usual. Classes went normally until lunch.

I was sitting quietly went Warren came up to me.

"Starla…" I looked up and saw him holding out my white purse that I had left Saturday at the restaurant.

"Thanks Warren." I said. I took the purse and placed it next to me.

"Why did u leave so quickly yesterday?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I wasn't feeling well. Melanie's attack really got to me and has been affecting me ever since."

Warren sat down at my table and I couldn't stop my smile.

"I thought you didn't want to sit here." I said. "Well, time for change." I was shocked but held in my feelings. My friends slowly made their way to our table and Warren, trying to keep up his tough guy image, stood up.

"Catch you later." He said as he left.

"So you and Warren a couple now?" Ethan asked, he adjusted his glasses and sat down. "No, there's no chance of that happening." I threw out my lunch, I had lost my appetite.

The next morning, I walked slowly to my next class with one thing on my mind, what if Warren and I were a couple? I tried to shake the thought away but I had to admit… I had a crush, a major crush. I stepped into my homeroom and the morning announcement buzzed over the intercom.

"Good morning students." Principal Powers's voice bombed into the class room as if she were standing right there in front of us. "The Homecoming dance is coming soon so make sure you ask the special person." The intercom turned off with a loud buzz and I sighed.

The Homecoming Dance was going to be a drag if I didn't ask someone… but I didn't have the nerve. The bell rang and everyone left for their classes. I headed to my nuclear science class and groaned. Warren sat behind me.

"Alright class, today I'll be assigning partners and if I hear one complaint about my pairing, we'll just have to spend the rest of the day in detention." Mr. Brilliant announced.

"Can't we pick our own partners?" I begged. "Now that would be complaining. I'll only give you a warning for now." Mr. Brilliant grabbed his clip board and began to read off names.

"Will Stronghold and Veronica Lovely." Will groaned and mouthed out 'Help me'. I giggled. At least I wasn't paired with her.

"Starla Bright and… Warren Peace." I swallowed, hard. Had I heard him correctly? Warren stood up. "I guess we'd better sit together then huh?" He took Will's place and sat beside me.

I picked up a tube of chemicals and placed it over the solution that had been sitting on our table for at least the last fifteen minutes.

"Just pour it in slowly or we'll blow up." I turned to Warren. "That's real reassuring." "It a joke." He smiled. It was the first time I'd actually seen him give me a full smile. In the past he'd given me half smiles. But this time he bared his sparkling white teeth and I felt like fainting. Stop it Starla, I told myself and focused on our project.

I poured the liquid in and to my surprise there was no explosion. "See, you didn't blow up the entire school." I smiled in satisfaction that I actually hadn't.

"Well we finished before class ended, so now what?" I asked as I took off my safety goggles. "I guess we can just wait." Warren rested his head on his fist and leaned his elbow against the table.

"Mr. Brilliant?" Someone walked into the class room. It was a freshman boy who was shaking nervously. "Oh hello Tommy!" Mr. Brilliant said, welcoming him into the class room.

"What is it you need?" Mr. Brilliant asked. "We have a problem in the gym and we need lots of heat to fix it." Tommy said his voice shaky. I looked at Warren and he looked right back at me.

"Warren, Starla you heard him. Go see what the problem is." Mr. Brilliant commanded.

We nodded and rushed out of the room following Tommy. I ran as fast as I could until we had reached the gym.

"What seems to be the problem Coach Bomber?" I asked, he was the first person had seen. There was big circle of students in the center of the gym. They were looking at something but I could tell what. Coach Bomber saw us walk in finally and stepped away from the crowd.

"Everyone move aside, let them through!" He shouted. The students slowly moved out of the way, allowing Warren, Tommy and I into the center of their man made circle.

In the center, was what looked like a great glacier. I stuck my hand out and felt the ice. It was freezing still despite the heat that was circulating through the gym due to this event. I cupped my hands over my eyes and stared into the glassy ice. Inside, I could faintly see the image of at least six students trapped inside the strange ice mound.

I backed away and looked up at Warren.

"There are students trapped in there. We have to help them." He raised his fist up to his chest and it began to burn with flames.

"I can't keep the fire up for too long." I nodded, remembering what he had told me in the nurse's office. I crossed both arms over my crest and the golden like flames formed over my fists. I pulled back my hand to meet the level of my eye and then swung it forward, burning the ice away at my punch.

I repeatedly punched the ice, making more and more progress. Warren did the same but his attack had more of an impact then mine. Warren fell back and powered down. "I can't power up again." He raised his hand to reveal another set of burns.

"I'll keep trying." I said as he continued to make holes in the ice.

Finally once I realized I wasn't impacting the ice as quickly as I needed to be, I stood up. I raised my hands high above my head and started to meditate. My soul began to recite ancient words from my ancestors as I entered my world. My power soared; I had gained access to my inner being. I screamed, the flames tripled in size and their glow became blinding. Warren tried shielding his eyes from the rays but kept looking at the sight I had made.

I punched the ice with so much force that the ice broke immediately. Ice chips went flying everywhere and the students covered their eyes.

The students that were once stuck between the frozen water, now immerges from the ice chips and shivered. There were eight all together, their skin was white and they lips blue. "Get some blankets over here!" Coach Bomber yelled.

After all the students were wrapped in the blankets and warm, I felt myself finally escaping from my realm. I let out a sigh and fell into Warren arms. I was too weak to stand up or to move or even open my eyes so I remained still in his arms, enjoying the warm sensation.

Warren wrapped his arm under my knees and carried me out of the gym. I felt his eyes looking me up and down like he once had. He rubbed my bare shoulder. It had been cut by the flying ice and the blood trickled down off my arm onto the ground.

Once he found the nurse's office, I could tell it was empty for I didn't hear Nurse Spex's voice, we were alone.

He gently laid me down on an empty bed and sat beside me. My hands began to sting and I tightened my fists in attempt to stop the pain.

Warren opened my hand and placed something on my palm. It was some kind of liquid and I recognized the coolness. It was the healing liquid Nurse Spex had placed on my forehead when Melanie had attack me.

He rubbed it slowly into my palm and I flinched slightly as my palm began to sting once again. I couldn't stand the pain anymore and my eyes flew open.

"You're alright… good." Warren let go of my hand and lend back in his chair. I reached up my hands to meet my eyes and saw a red slash in the palms of my hands.

"I don't know how I got these wounds." I placed my palm to my lips and kissed the gash.

"My hands burn and your hands are wounded… do you think something is happening to our powers?" I looked up at him and down at his hands.

"I'm not sure what's happening to us." I confessed and stood up off the bed. "We have to do something." I walked down the hall with Warren walking slowly behind me.

I stopped and fell to the ground. The pain the crawled up my back was overwhelming. I let out a scream as a fell to my knees. "What's wrong?" Warren asked as he stepped up beside me.

"It's my wings." I looked to my back as I tried to emerge them from their hidden spot in my back. Between my shoulder blades was a tattoo of two angel wings where my wings would hide beneath my skin until I summoned their release.

But today, as I tried to release them, they remained hidden. I concentrated and I could feel a stabbing pain as my wings pushed against my skin to find freedom. The site was gruesome. It was as if some monster was emerging from my back. My skin cut and blood poured from my back in a small tickle. It cut again and again and the blood flowed to the floor. I wanted to see my wings but this pain could kill me.

"Stop it Starla!" Warren wrapped his arms around my waist; pushing his chest against my back he forced my wings back into my skin.

My back felt warm as I trembled in his arms. I looked up at my hands which were covered in my blood and tears. I knew I'd regret my actions but I leaned my head against Warren's shoulder and cried from my pain. He held me tighter as cried and it felt so right.

Nurse Spex ran into the hallway and saw the puddle of blood we were kneeling in. "Dear god! Get her in my office, now!" she ordered.

Warren picked me up in his arms once again and carried me away. I melted into him and sighed. I had strong feelings for him, but I knew he'd never feel the same way. Why'd I always fall for the bad boys?

I had to lie on my stomach while Nurse Spex examined my back.

"Dear me, what has happened to you?" Nurse Spex said she touched the cuts on my back. I let out a cry as a stringing sensation ran up my back, as while as my hands. "Take these pills, they should relieve the pain." I took the capsules from Nurse Spex and swallowed them.

"What is happening to me Nurse Spex?" I asked finally. Nurse Spex let out a sigh and put a hand to my shoulder.

"I'm not quite sure, but both you and Mr. Peace seem to be suffering from the same ailment." I nodded. I had noticed that since day one.

"I will notify your parents and the teachers so they know what is going on." She sat up and walked over to the room phone. She picked up the receiver and began to speak. Her voice was too soft for me to hear her completely but I did hear some parts. "We… not sure… its happening again…right away Principal Powers…. Good bye." Again? What did she mean by 'Happening again'. Everything was confusing and I was in so much pain.

I tried pushing myself off the bed using my hands. My hands weren't very strong and I trembled from my own weight.

"Lie down… you need to rest. You lost a lot of blood." Warren said as he gently pushed me back down. I turned my head to the side and looked at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. Warren sat in a metal chair and looked away. He didn't answer.

Nurse Spex walked up to me after she had finished her call. "Starla is going to have to undress for me to wrap her wounds. Warren if you don't mind leaving…" Warren nodded.

"Bye Starla." He whispered and left us alone in the room. "He seems like a nice boy… once you get past the black leather." Nurse Spex remarked. I giggled and agreed. He was tough but he just had to see through to the inside.

I sigh and rested my head on the pillow. It smells of medicine and soap.

"Now this might hurt a little." Nurse Spex warned. She placed a small cloth on my bare back and once it hit my wound, a sharp pain stabbed me.

"I told you it was going to hurt." I leaned back and tried to meditate so the pain would go away. I tried to find my center but found it more difficult then before. It took me at least thirty minutes to find and once I did, I snapped back into reality.

* * *

**_COMMENT PLEASE_**

**_Jess P.H.L.I.A.P.L.D. (Princess Hay lin In A Past Life Duh!)_**


	6. 6 Our Dirty Little Secret

**And then there were six... Finally Chapter six has arrived. No new chpater's this weekend. I'm sooooo BUSY! Well byez ya'll!**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 6

_**Our Dirty Little Secret**_

Nurse Spex had sent me home for bed rest and I'd been suffering from the pain for days now. Why were my powers acting so crazy?

"Honey, your friends are here to see you."

I looked up and saw Zach, Will, and Layla walking into my room. "Hey Star, how you doing?" Layla asked.

She placed flowers by my bed. She waved her hand over the arrangement and then flowers grew and brightened in color. "I'm in so much pain but at least I'll live." I replied with a smile.

"I wonder why your powers are back firing." Will said. He sat at the edge of my bed and rubbed his arm.

"Your arm okay?" I asked. "I'm not sure, it's just really sore." He complained. "That's how mine started Will, my arms were sore and then… this." I raised my hands for them to see. I hadn't let them see my wounds until now. Before, they were too gruesome for them to look at.

"That's awful Starla!" Zach looked at the pus filled wound and then turned away in disguise.

"There is more on my back… but they are worse." I explained.

"Warren hasn't been in school lately." Layla said. My expression was covered in concern.

"Do you think he's alright? Maybe his sick, I should go visit him." I tried to get out of bed but my three friends pushed me back. "You need your rest. It would be risky to go out there when you're so weak."

I smiled and did as I was told. But… I still worried about him. Zach looked at me and I knew at once he knew how I was feeling.

"I know you are worried, but I'm sure he's fine. Why do you care so much about him?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Zach."

My friends said good bye and left me to rest. I tried to relax but my head began to spin with questions. What was going on? What was happening to me and Warren? And why was I having these feelings for someone I barely know?

After a long sleep, I woke up to find no pain. I felt totally revived and fresh. I sat up and stretched my arms into the air.

Cautiously I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up. My back was still a little sore but not a stabbing pain any longer.

I changed as quickly as I could and ran down stairs. My mother had gone off to work so I was free to roam wherever I pleased.

I grabbed my key off the kitchen counter and ran out the front door.

My old baby sitter sat on her porch drinking lemonade, reading a news paper. I waved as I passed and she gave me a smile. I missed her, but we couldn't risk our super hero identity by having her over for a visit.

The morning sun beat down upon my chestnut hair. I ran my fingers through the long strands and absorbed the heat that radiated off them. With a sigh, I stopped in my tracks. I stood in front of Warren's house, pondering if I should go in or not.

I tightened my fists. "Starla, you can't be shy anymore, you will not be shy anymore!" I told myself as I walked up the steps to his front door. I slowly raised my fist to the door.

After knocking, the door opened, but only slightly. Through the crack, I saw two female eyes looking down at me. "Who are you?" the woman asked. Her voice was kind but gave off the hint of fear. I took in a deep breathe.

Maybe I was making a hasty decision, I should go. I turned to walk away when I heard her voice once again. "Wait!"

I jerked around. She had opened the door completely and she stood in the door way with her hand folded together. "It's been a long time since we have had visitors." The women said. She sounded as shy as I was.

I turned and saw that maybe if I just stepped in for a while, I could leave and Warren would never know I stopped by.

The women lead me into her home. It wasn't quite what I expected. It was very homely with flames blazing in the fireplace, the scent of fresh baked sugar cookies, and stacks of home improvement magazines on the living room coffee table.

"Please make yourself at home." She said as she took my jacket to hang up.

"You're home is very lovely." I complemented. I sat on their cream colored couch and tried to remain as calm as possible. The women returned with a plate of sugar cookies. She had been so quiet the whole time I hadn't even notices she left.

"No thank you." I smiled and sighed. It was a good thing Warren wasn't here or else he might think I'm his stalker. The women sat down next to me and I noticed she had the same eyes as Warren. She must be his mother.

"So, are you one of Warren's friends?" she asked.

I shrugged. "We're really just class mates… he hasn't seemed interested in becoming friends."

His mother sighed. "He's been like that since his father's imprisonment. You'll have to forgive him… he's going through I lot right now." Giving her a nod I decided against leaving, she seemed nice and I craved a good conversation.

"I never got your name sweetie." His mother said.

I giggled. "I'm sorry about that, I'm Starla Bright." I stated with pride.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Starla. I'm Warren's mother Helen. For a second I thought you might have been Veronica. Warren talked an awful lot about her last year." Puzzlement crowded my inner being. Veronica? Why would he talk about her? He hated her. I was pretty damn sure of that.

Jealous rage fired inside of me but I calmed my senses and managed to shut out the anger.

"Is something wrong?" Helen asked. I shook my head. "No, nothing. I just have a stomach ache." I lied. Helene gave a half smile as she reached for the plate of cookie. "Here try one. They are the best in town." Smiling, a grabbed one of the crisp cookies and bit into it.

The warm, soft, gooey texture melted in my mouth. "These are amazing!" I complemented with much excitement as I grabbed yet another desert treat.

"I'd be happy to give you the recipe." Helene's smile grew wide as she ran to the kitchen.

It made me happy to see so much joy on her face but I felt the lump in my throat grow. Something felt strange… something was still happening inside of me, stirring, deep inside my heart and soul. I groaned as I felt the unearthly virus scrum in and out of the lungs and into my beating heart.

I gasped for air and clutched my chest. "Are you alright?" Helen asked with deep concern. She placed a warm hand to my shoulder and pushed a glass of water into my free hand.

"Drink, it will help." I nodded and swallowed as much of the liquid as I could. As soon as the water ran down my throat, I felt cured.

I spoke once my voice had returned. "Thank you Mrs. Peace." She smiled and yet again, found her seat beside me.

We talked for a very long time, about the world, how school was going, and well... just about everything.

I enjoyed Mrs. Peace's company and I could tell she enjoyed mine. We began to laugh at our joyful times together when I heard loud foot steps behind me.

"Mom, the water up stairs has turned cold again… I think that the…" I turned around to see Warren walking down the stairs. His hair was dripping wet and his body damp. His chest was bare but he was covered in long black pants. My jaws just about fell off my chin when I saw his abs. He was so amazingly hot. It must work out an awful lot.

"Starla… Why are you here?" he asked sternly. His eyes narrowed on me but I sensed no anger in his aura.

"I heard you hadn't been in school for a long while, so I wanted to see if you were alright." Warren stepped toward me, towel in hand.

"You should stop worrying about me and pay more attention to your own needs." He pressed his finger against the cut on my shoulder.

I rubbed my shoulder and frowned. "I'm perfectly alright thank you." I turned my head away from him and tried to look like I didn't care… but I did.

"You are worse off then I am. You should leave." Warren turned to walk upstairs when his mother intervened.

"Warren! How dare you speak that way to this lovely lady who was kind enough to come and visit us?" She then turned to me and smiled. "I'm sorry Ms. Bright. You'll have to forgive my son."

I tried smiling but my heart was in pain. Yes, from his unkind words but also from the changing. Once again I found myself lost in a land of vertigo as my head began to spin and the world around me dissolved. I saw moving figures around me but everything was a whirly mess of colors.

I closed my eyes and sighed, muttering out the last few words of, "Help me."

I feel to the ground with a thud and my world became dark, I was afraid I had died until a felt strong arms around me. Familiar warmth filled my body as I passed into unconsciousness.

It felt like hours until I finally woke up. My head throbbed with a despicable pain. I grained and sat up on the bed I had been sleeping on. The room was small, and was plastered with rock posters. The room seemed very much like Warrens personality, dark and alone. I rubbed my forehead to try and relieve the pain. My eye lids felt like weights had been placed on top of hem but I fought back.

The bedroom door opened and Warren walked inside carrying a crystal glass and a damp wash cloth.

"I'm glad to see you are finally wake." He handed me the cloth and set the water on the night stand. "Thanks… I think."

I placed the wash cloth to my head but found it impossible to keep in place. So, I dabbed it against the cut on my shoulder. Small specks of blood formed on the cloth.

"It seems the cut is healing." Warren remarked as he watched my every move. I nodded and I rubbed the sore wound. "I'm not too sure about my other cuts… the ones on my back. I haven't checked them yet." I turned my head away and sat quietly.

"Would you let me look at them?" I turned in shock. I swallowed. Hard. "Alright." I turned around and thanked the Gods I had worn a halter top and not something I would have to take off.

He ran his firm hand over my back, gently touched the sores. I hissed as the pain returned. Warren grabbed the wet cloth and rubbed the gashes.

"You cut yourself pretty badly." I turned my head to the side and blushed. His touch felt so gentle… so right against my bare skin.

My thoughts twirled and twisted into some foreign place, evil thoughts escaped from their confines.

I turned around; realizing he still hadn't managed to grab a shirt to put on. I put my hands to his shoulders and leaned closer to him. "Starla! What are you…?" I don't know what caused my actions.

Maybe it was the medicine my mother had given me to stop the pain. Or maybe it was an affect of this virus the wiggled inside of me. But I know one thing for sure; I had no explanation for my actions.

I lunged toward him and let our lips meet. It was a wonderful kiss. His lips against mine… It made me want to melt. I continued to kiss him but… he didn't pull away.

At first, a look of shock covered his face but after a while he gave into the kiss and put as much into it as I had. As we kissed I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pressed against him.

This felt so strange yet so… perfect. I had never kissed a boy this way before not even to my first boyfriend. Of course we gave little peek kisses now and then but never like this. Never before had I given a kiss with so much love, emotion… and passion. It was so… so… amazing.

We broke off after a long while for air. He looked up at me in shock and I returned the expression. Had I really done that? We were silent for a long time… a very long time.

"I'm sorry Warren… I… don't know what I was thinking." I said trying to cover up the fact that I had loved the kiss we shared. I stood up off the bed, trying to leave with the least bit of embarrassment as I could.

"Starla wait." He grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. He raised his hand to my cheek and smiled. "Let us have this one moment, this one little moment. No one needs to know. It can be our … little secret." I blushed fiercely at his words. Shock entwined in my thoughts. He lend closer to me until our breath mingled.

I looked up into his dark eyes; he did the same to my bright blue ones. I couldn't stand the wait any longer. I longed for the feeling of his lips against mine once more.

He slowly came close to me, letting our lips touch once more. He was so gentle in his kiss, not what I imagined at all. I imagined roughness and fierce. But he was so soft and passionate.

His arms crept up my back, tickling my neck. I giggled in our kiss. This was the most amazing feeling, knowing he was returning the kiss. It felt like an eternity. This was our moment, our secret, our dirty little secret.

* * *

**COMMENT PLEASE**

**Jess P.H.L.I.A.P.L.D. (Princess Hay Lin In A Past Life Duh!)**


	7. 7 Loves makes you do Crazy Things

_**Well finally chapter 7! I hate school. H/w has caused me to become a bit lazy with my work on this story but don't worry. I'll try posting a little more recently. well hope ya'll like

* * *

**_

Chapter 7

_**Love makes you do crazy things**_

Nurse Spex had concluded that I was healing and I could return to school. I walked slowly to the bus; my thoughts were on a rampage. "Hey Starla! Feeling any better?" Will asked. "I'm feeling…better then ever." I said my voice was dreamy. Will gave a look of confusion but then shook it off.

We stepped on the bus and I was joined with questions from Layla, Zach, Ethan and Majenta. I had to simply lie about most of the questions like "Where were you Friday? I tried calling you." or "Did you leave the house?" I had to just say I was sleeping I didn't feel like answering the phone. I couldn't tell them where I really was.

Finally, we arrived at school and I headed to my hero class. This was the one class Warren wasn't in and I was happy about that. I don't know how I'd face him after what happened Friday.

I sat at my desk, doodling. I didn't feel like paying attention. "Ms. Bright!" my head flew up. "Why aren't you paying attention? You are one of my best students." I sighed and looked up at my teacher. "I'm sorry; my mind's been off somewhere else all day." I explained. My teacher nodded and continued on with the lesson. I let out a sigh.

When class ended I headed to my locker with my head low, smile on my face. I found my locker and opened it up. I had posted wing wings on the corners of the door and sky blue wall paper to the back, images of angels hang all over my collage. I never considered myself like an angel but my dove like wings projected the image that I was.

Once when I was little, my best friend saw me as I was powering up, revealing my wings. She thought I was an angel sent to bring back her desist grandfather. She had been the first to see me as I truly was. She was my first true friend. But, sadly a year later her and her mother died in a car crush. I missed her dearly… and I always would. She was the first one to show me that I could be someone great. She was the first to tell me that I was beautiful and not some freak.

I pulled out the books I needed for my next class and then closed the locker door. As I did so, Warren appeared behind the space in which the door had once occupied. I gasped and held my chest.

"You scared me Warren." I said as I tried not to make eye contact. "We need to talk." He said.

I let out a deep sigh. Before he could speak I blurted out, "Will you go to homecoming with me?" I knew it wasn't proper for the girl to ask but I had to. Warren looked around. No one was near us. He took my hands in his and lend down. We kissed. I tried to make it last but Warren pulled away too quickly.

"I'm sorry but we can't do this anymore." I felt my tears begin to build up but I wouldn't let myself cry. "Why? I thought… Friday we…" Warren turned away. "It just wouldn't work. We are too different." My eyes began to water and I let one tear fall freely. "Warren…" I reached my hand to his cheek but he pushed it away. "Good bye."

Time moved slowly then. I felt students begin to move around me at a sluggish pace. I had forced my tears to stop their flow. I didn't want my friends to worry. I really thought we could have made it work but…

I swallowed, I was going to forget, force myself to forget everything. I walked to my next class and gasped when I realized it was my nuclear science class and Warren was my lab partner. "Forget him!" I shouted a loud. Freshmen students looked at me, puzzled. I smiled and quickened my pace.

When I walked into the classroom I was relieved to see that Warren was late. Will looked at me, noticing the redness in my eyes. "Starla, your eyes are so red. Were you … crying?" I shook my head and faked a smile. "Just an eye lash that's all." I pretended to remove the annoyance and blow it away.

"Alright everyone, we will start today's class with an experiment. So if you all could move to your stations." Mr. Brilliant commanded. I remained where I was and watched everyone move around me.

"Starla, is your partner not here today?" Mr. Brilliant asked. I shook my head. "I guess he left early…" The door opened and Warren walked in carrying a coke can. "Glad you could finally join us Mr. Peace. Now throw that away and join your lab partner."

Warren groaned and frowned at his teacher. He tossed the can in the trash and moved my way. He sat down and I didn't want to look at him. I just wanted to get this over with and leave.

"So I guess we have to work together huh?" Warren said as he picked up a tube filled with a strange red liquid. I nodded, trying to remain strong. I picked up a test tube and poured a blue liquid into it. "We… we have to put the blue in with the red." I poured the substance into an empty container.

"You see even though the blue and the red chemicals are completely different…" I took the tube from him which contained the red liquid and poured it into the container. It mixed with the blue liquid and formed a beautiful arrangement of rainbow sparks.

"But when put together… you create sparks. You see… different isn't always bad."

Warren gave me a look I couldn't read and I turned away. The sparks continued until we were instructed to add another chemical. "Now class add the dotecitin acid into the container."

I picked up a pink liquid which I identified as the dotecitin acid. I poured it into the substance and fire blew from the container. "It seems when something… or someone else is added to the picture… it creates problems." I looked at Warren, trying to decipher what he meant. It didn't matter now… nothing did.

Class ended and I quickly walked out with Will. Will groaned. "You're arms still bothering you?" I asked as I noticed him rubbing them. "Yeah really bad." We walked to our lockers when I dropped my pencil. It rolled under a heavy garbage can. "Will could you get that?" I figured he would be able to easily left the can and retrieve my lost pencils.

Will nodded and walked to the garbage can. He grabbed the edge and began to pull but it didn't budge. "Everything alright Will?" He smiled. "Yup." He struggled to lift the heavy object but finally managed. He reached down and grabbed my pencil. "Here." He tossed it to me and then he quickly let go of the garbage can.

I was worried about him but figured it was nothing. I had so many other things to worry about I didn't need to add to my troubles. Zach ran toward us smiling.

"Guys! Guess what?" I smiled, "What Zach? Have you discovered a way to both glow and be annoying at the same time?" I turned around and saw Veronica walking with Warren down the hallway. I felt like slapping the bitch but remained still. Zach saw the hatred on my face and put a hand on my shoulder. "He's not worth it." He whispered. I let out a growl and turned away.

"What's wrong with our little Star?" Veronica stepped closer toward me but I still didn't turn around. "Don't tell me she a little… jealous?" Veronica laughed loudly. Her laugh made me want to scream.

"Has Star fallen for someone who is already taken… who's already my boyfriend?" I let out a silent gasp and turned my head slightly to Warren. I felt like breaking down and crying but my anger covered my sadness.

"This is to perfect! Starla, you never had a chance with him. He doesn't love you; he's in love with me and has already asked me to homecoming." That's when I lost it. My eyes brightened with an unmistakable fiery. The power inside of me wanted escape. I had so much energy, so much power, I could easy kill her.

I tried quickly and jumped toward her. I hesitated to use my powers after what had happened the last time I used them but my hands automatically began to glow with the golden flame.

I grabbed the weaklings neck and tightly blocked her air passage way. She gasped for air. I knew she wouldn't try to control my action. She was too weak and helpless. Warren lunged toward me trying to pull my hands away from her neck but I stopped him. I turned my head toward him, staring him down with my eyes that glowed with bright golden anger. I felt such a seductive power and evilness. "Come any closer to me and I will kill you both." I held one hand out to Warren, threatening him to move closer.

"Why are you acting this way?" He asked no fear at all present in his voice. I glared at him and didn't answer. Will pulled me back and I knocked my head against the lockers. I lost concentration and the power that surged through my veins seemed to vanish. My head began to pound and I looked up at Veronica. At first her eyes depicted fear but she thought better of it and showed me she was angry.

"You bitch!" She screamed as she rubbed her neck. I had left two apparent burns on her perfect skin. I glared and Zach helped me stand. "What were you thinking?" Zach yelled. I put my head down. What was I thinking? It was as if someone or something else was controlling my actions. Love makes you do crazy thing, I thought as I looked at Warren. He put his arm around Veronica and walked away.

"That was strange Starla… don't ever pull something like that again." Will said. I sighed. "I'm sorry."

We walked to lunch and were met with glaring eyes. Had news about my little anger fit have spread that fast. I hang my head low, Zach and Will both protectively close to me. "Don't make eye contact." Will ordered as we walked to our seats. I tried as best I could to not look up but I felt her eyes, Melanie's menacing eyes on me.

My head slowly pulled up and I saw her, my eyes darted right toward her. I expected her to be giving me the same devil glare as the rest of the room but she… she was smiling! Smiling! Why would she smile? I wasn't even proud of what I had done. Why did she smile?

We sat down and I tried to forget about what had happened. Yet… something powerful had awoken something… evil. I shook my head. No, I wasn't evil, just mad with jealousy.

"Starla… relax." I looked up at a smiling Layla. "I can't forgive myself… I was… evil." I stated. "Never say that Starla, you could never be evil, only good."

Lunch ended and the day went on as usual. I tried as best as I could to ignore the glares of my classmates but they still bothered me. That's when I thought back to the events of the year so far. Warren's hands burn when he powers up. Mine are cut due to my power blasts and my wings… cut my skin. But there was also the incident in the gym with all that ice. What had happened?

I recognized one of the girls stepping out of the ice as Rebecca Winter. She was able to freeze things with her mind. Had she caused that giant glacier to trap all those students? I didn't think so. I mean she herself had been trapped in the ice. Also, she didn't really seem the type to do such a thing. But then again, I had learned not to trust so easily.

Well, the school day ended and once the bus dropped me off, I headed toward the library. I looked down an aisle marked "mind abilities and hidden powers." I was going to look for any book that might help me unlock the mystery of these strange occurrences. There were hundreds of books; it would take hours to look through all of them. I had time.

I picked up a book and quickly flipped through it. Ugh… it was all about the psychic ability of the mind, I had no time for that. I picked another and flipped through it. Pyrokinesis. Not what I was looking for.

I must have been there for about 2 hours when I reached the last book. I tossed it back into the shelf and sighed… nothing. I fell to my knees in frustration. "This is hopeless." I moaned. Then something caught my eye. Had I missed this book? I couldn't have, it was so big and abnormal. The binding was old and the pages wrinkled and yellow. The title was "Hidden powers of ancient people". I flipped through it as quickly but as cautiously as I could.

There were so many people I had heard of in the book, so many super heroes and villains. But then there were ones I'd never seen before. Like Jack Puzzle who saved Ireland from a massive comet in the early 1700s. Amazing, so many great people. Yet just as many bad. One name caught my eye. Melody Cole. She was a villain who stole the life forces of others, or in other words, she was a massive killer.

I heard movement behind me. A boy about my age, maybe a year older stood behind me. He had light blonde hair and a kind smile. "Sorry but the library's closing up, so if you want to check out that book I'd be happy to do so for you." I stood up and handed him the book. "Thanks, it took me a long time to find the book I was looking for." The boy smiled as he leads me to the check out at the front of the large library.

He scanning the book and handed it to me. "You're all set." He smiled and I was drawn into his icy blue eyes. He was very handsome. "What's you name?" I asked to make friendly conversation. "Kevin Embers. And what's your name?" I smiled and answered, "Starla bright." We giggled at our strange last names. "You look familiar have we met before?" Kevin asked.

I looked at him again, closely. Maybe I had met him before. "I'm not sure… Where do you go to school?" I asked. If he didn't answer "Sky high" I'd know we had never met. "Um… I'm not sure I should tell you." He said. I sighed and leaned toward him. "Sky High?" I asked in a whisper.

He gasped. "You know about Sky High? Only super heroes are supposed to know!" I nodded and let out a giggle. "I know. I go to school there." Kevin smiled widely. "So that's why you looked so familiar. I'm a junior there. Are you a sophomore?" he asked. I nodded. "Well then… has anyone asked you to Homecoming yet?"

I let out a silent gasp. Why not say yes? Warren was going with Veronica and the only other person who'd ask me would be Blake Night, but who'd want to go with him? I smiled. "No… are you asking me to homecoming?" Kevin smiled and nodded. "Then I except." We smiled at each other for along time.

"I better go, school tomorrow you know." I waved and left for home. I thought about Warren for a quick second and hoped he'd be jealous to see me with someone else. Love makes you do crazy things.

* * *

**Comment please**

**Jess P.H.L.I.A.P.L.D. (Princess Hay Lin In a Past Life Duh!)**


	8. 8 Start over

_**I'm so sorry guys! I've been seriously swamped with h/w and projects and all sorts of stuff! No time for free me time. But finally I got this chapter up! Yay. Please forgive me!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Start over**_

I sat at the desk in my room with a small light hanging over my book. I flipped through the book with excitement. There was so much good information in it but not exactly what I was looking for.

Then I came to an interesting chapter. It was all about the ability of mind control. Once again I found Melody Cole listed as one of the villains in this category. She seemed pure evil. "The ability of Mind control allows the user to control others abilities simply by using pure thought. But, this ability can allow the user to steal the life forces of another and use it for themselves, resulting in eternal life." I read and then shut the book. Eternal life? Maybe something like that was happening at Sky High.

I book marked my page and then got changed for bed. Once I was ready I got into bed and closed my eyes.

Dreams consumed my subconscious as always. I was in a dark void, falling. When I finally hit bottom, I saw Warren standing behind me. "Warren, help me!" I screamed reaching for his hand. The ground was pulling me into a pit of nothingness. He just starred at me.

He reached out his hand but when I looked closely into his eyes I saw Veronica's face laughing at me. I screamed and quickly let go of his hand, sending me falling into the empty void.

I woke up covered in sweat. My breathing was hard. I jumped out of bed to get changed. I had slept in from this terrible nightmare.

I got to school and quickly looked around for Kevin. I waited patiently by my locker, looking for him. His class should be coming out soon. I heard foot steps and turned quickly. It was Warren. "Oh, I thought you were someone else." I said anger in my voice. "Could we just talk for a second?" he asked, getting uncomfortably close. "Talk about what? How you forgot to tell me you had a girlfriend?" I looked awayin anger.

Warren sighed. "Starla." He reached for my hand but I shookit away. "Listen to me Warren! I can't do this if you have a girlfriend. I don't care if somehow… I do have feelings for you. I'm not going to help you cheat on Veronica… even if I hate her." I tried walking away but Warren kept stopping me.

"Just let me explain…please." He seemed too sincere but it was all a lie. "Everything that has happened between us has been a lie…you used me." I felt my anger weld up into sadness as my tears fell. "Starla, it wasn't a lie. I do care about you but…" Anger again. "But what? But you like Veronica better because she's prettier, richer. Is that it?" Warren shook his head. "No! That's not it at all. Please let me explain." I slapped him across the cheek. "You can't explain why you toyed with my heart." I walked quickly down the hallway, head down.

I ran into someone and looked up. Kevin Embers. I let out a deep sigh of relief that it wasn't Blake Night. "Strange running into you here." We both laughed at my comment. "Why were you running?" Kevin asked. "I was running from some problems." I turned to see Warren was still in the hallway. "Oh, Warren Peace. I see." Kevin glared at him and looked down at me. "Sit with me at lunch?" I smiled. "Of course."

Kevin lend down and kissed my cheek. I felt my face burn as I began to blush. "See you later." He waved and left me and a blushing state.

I turned and found Warren walking toward me. "So you're anger at me for having a girlfriend when you obviously have someone else too." He glared and walked past me. He was angry too now. I just wished everything could have been like it was Friday when we shared our kiss. But it could never be like that again.

I walked into the cafeteria with hopeful eyes. I saw Kevin looking toward me waving. A smile craved across my lips as I grabbed a tray and got my lunch. Slowly I walked toward him. He was sitting with a lot of juniors I didn't know and I felt an overwhelming attack of shyness.

Once I got to his table, I sat down slowly. "Guys, I want you to meet someone." Kevin said to his friends. Their smiles were kind and I felt a little better. "Guys this is Starla Bright." He introduced. "Oh so this is lovely lady you've told us about." I blushed as I looked to the guy whom said those very kind words. He had light brown hair and wore a dark green shirt with a serpent on the front. "I'm Robert, Robert Slick." I shook he's hand and smiled. Another one of his friends looked my way. "I'm Maya Mar. It's nice to meet you Starla." The girl had short raven black hair with bright blue streaks.

Then I saw two more girls approach us. They were talking loudly and seemed to be close friends. "Natalie, Jessica, glad you could join us finally." Robert said with a joking glare. "Sorry about that we were just talking to Alonso… I had this vision that…" One of the girls turned to me. "Hello, I don't believe we've met." She said kindly.

"I'm Starla Bright." I said as we shook hands. "I'm Jessica Amore'. Well Like I was saying I had this vision that Alonso was going to ask Natalie to homecoming! Isn't that great?" Robert sighed. "You girls and your love connections." Jessica sighed and sat beside me. "Hey, can I help it if I seem to have a talent with match making." The girl they called Natalie turned toward me. "And I'm Natalie Augment." All Kevin's friends seemed so nice, but I felt bad about leaving my friends to sit here.

"So what's your power Starla?" Natalie asked as she bit into an apple. "I some what have 'angel' wings that allow me to fly and I can create energy blasts." Natalie smiled. "That's pretty cool. You want an apple?" She asked. "Um… sure." Natalie bit into her apple again and then the one that had been sitting on the table began to levitate. "How did you do that?" I asked in awe as I picked up the apple. "I can move things with my mind." She said with a proud smile. "You have an amazing power." I complemented. "Well, I can control water." Maya said, trying to beat Natalie in some kind of "anything you can do I can do better" game. "Ladies, ladies, we all know I have the best power." Robert said with a sly smile. "Yeah, you can turn into a huge snake… its scary." Jessica whispered. "You told me you weren't scared of snakes!" Robert said, annoyed. "Well not the little tiny ones, but when you're a freaking 12 foot tall snake… then we got problems." Robert glared at her and turned away. I saw the sadness of Jessica's face and figured they must have been a couple or something.

Lunch ended and I walked out with Kevin at my side. "Well I'll call you later. Here let me program my number into your cell phone." I handed my phone to him and he tried turning it on but it didn't work. "I think your phone's broken." He said with a sigh. "Damn, I need a new cell phone." Kevin smiled and hovered his hand over the phone. Sparks of electricity dance on the plastic of the phone. I heard a beep and the phone came to life. I was in shock. He can control electricity!

"Well see you later." I waved and walked out to my next class. I found Will and Layla talking down the hallway and I ran to catch up with them. "Hey, why were you sitting with some juniors today at lunch?" Will asked, a little annoyed. "I'm sorry Kevin asked me to sit with him… he asked me to homecoming!" I said excitedly. "That's great Star, I'm glad you are beginning to forget about Warren." Layla covered her mouth. After bringing him up, I began to think about him.

School ended and I headed home. My mother agreed to take me to the mall to shop for a dress. We looked in many stores but never seemed to find the perfect dress until… we were about to leave.

"Mom! Look at this dress… its gorgeous!" I looked in the window of the store at the beautiful white dress that hung for display. "It looks like a wedding dress." My mother said, trying to walk away. "Can at least just try it on?" I asked, with puppy dog eyes. My mother could never resist the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright! But you can ONLY try it on." I smiled and ran into the store. I took down the dress to look at it. It was made of silk and at first it appeared white but it shimmered with a light blue sparkle. "Oh mother, it's perfect." I said.

I went into the dressing room to try it on. It was just my size and it showed off my curves in a seductive yet proper way.

Once it was on completely, I stepped outside to show my mother. "Its beautiful mom, please can I get it?" My mother frowned. "It's too revealing." I walked toward her. "No its not, I could wear a shawl or something. I'll even pay for it! Please mom! Please!" I gave her the puppy dog face once again. She let out a deep sigh. "Fine, you can get the dress." I lunged toward her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you mom, thank you. I'll never forget this for the rest of my life."

I changed back into my jeans and tank top and came back out to pay for the dress. "That will be 150 dollars." My jaw dropped. "150… dollars?" I opened my wallet and only found 70 dollars tucked away. I turned to my mother. "I'll pay you back."

She handed me 80 dollars. "Fine, but you owe me… with interest!" I took the bag from the saleswoman and walked happily out of the store. We walked toward our car when my mother asked, "So who asked you to homecoming anyway? Will I get to meet him?"

I grinned. "His name is Kevin Embers, he worked at the local library and of course you will get to meet him."

Once we got home, we ordered Chinese take out and I ran up to my room with a container of rice and lomein. I sat at my desk and pulled out my sketch pad. I continued to work on my drawing of the girl and her lover whom stood behind her. They were a perfect couple. I let out a sighed and used my chopsticks to pull out some of the noodles and rice. I chewed on the food and I heard my ring tone in the background. I jumped on my bed and grabbed my cell phone. "Hello Kevin." I said. He was programmed in the phone now so I'd know whenever he called.

We talked for a long time until I had to go. We had somewhat of a connection but not a love connection. We could never really be boyfriend and girlfriend. The only person I had loved was… was… Warren. Deep sigh.

He was with Veronica. What an odd couple, and he thought we were totally different. She was a Barbie doll wannabe who was smothered in her father's money. I wanted to puke. What a slut! I hated her for who she was. I hated her for what she stood for. I hated her for what she had taken from me. She had taken love away from me.

I took out my nuclear science homework and began to questions. "If you add dotecitin acid with a flameritc solution, what is the outcome?" I remember the dotecitin acid as being the pink liquid I had used to make the flames yesterday. And the Flameritc solution was the red I used to add to the blue solution to make electric sparks. If I added them together I would create… a nuclear bomb.

I wrapped my self in my blankets and turned on my iPod. Music poured through my ears and I hummed to the song "this is how a heart breaks" by Rob Thomas. What an odd coincidence that that song would play. My goal now was to make Warren regret what he'd done. I'd have to make him mad with jealousy. I was going to start over. I had Kevin now but yet… I carved Warren's touch. My skin prickled as I thought of his arms around me.

The music stopped. Start over. Play the music again. Refresh the song. That's how my lie was right now, playing over on the same track… over and over again.

* * *

COMMENT PLEASE!

New chapter might not be up for quite some time sorry again

Your loving writing,

Princess Hay Lin


	9. 9 Prisoner of my Heart

**I'm sorry but I couldn't wait to post another chapter! I wanted to so bad. Oh and Crescentfresh- Hay Lin is not from W.I.T.C.H. but I understand why you could have thought that. Its for a character from my other fan fiction "love is a battle field" (Avatar: the Last airbender) lol Well this chappie is pretty good but it leaves some unsolved answers. And don't worry people! I know you really want Warren and Star back together but just be pacient with me! lol **

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Prisoner of my heart**_

The next day news was flying about Veronica and Warren being a couple. I tried as best I could to ignore the comments but they still bothered me. At least Warren hadn't told anyone about our kiss, our kiss affair. I didn't dare tell anyone either especially since I had really enjoyed it. I sighed and clutched my chest as I felt a sudden feeling of vertigo again. It was short lived but painful. I felt a bit of dizziness as I walked down the hallway. Flashes of dreams I once had passed my mind.

I had dreamt of Warren, kissing me tenderly. In every dream he had loved me with so much passion but now as I walked down that hallway I saw him and Veronica. Veronica leaned close to him, running her fingers through his hair.

His eyes looked like they were hypnotized. Veronica… she was controlling him! That's why every time we were near her he seemed so distance. I ran to the gym where I knew Zach and Will liked to get a bit of workout in for the day.

When I walked in, I found myself surrounded by sweating guys with huge abs. My face burned and I tried not to act so shy but… I felt so self conscious. The guys stopped and looked at me, whistling and winking. Damn this mini skirt to hell!

Will and Zach saw me walking toward them and came my way. They swung white towels over their shoulders and carried bottled water in their hands. "What are you doing here Starla? You know you can't possibly exercise in… well that." Will said pointing to my outfit. "I know. I didn't come here for that." Zach raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Then did you come to see if your boyfriend was here?" Confusion circled my mind. "Oh you mean Kevin? He's not my boyfriend." Zach and Will exchanged looks. "If you want to make Warren jealous, go along with it." I swallowed trying to picture Kevin as my "boyfriend".

"Okay this is getting a little uncomfortable. Could you guys like change and meet me outside?" Zach and Will chuckled and walked to the locker room. I let out a sigh of relief and headed outside to wait for them.

They didn't take too long to get changed. "So what did you really want to talk about?" Will asked. I turned to face them straight forward. "I think Veronica is controlling Warren's thoughts." I explained. Will sighed and put a hand to my shoulder. "I understand your jealousy but this is…" I shoved his hand away. "This isn't because I'm jealous! I'm worried about Warren! She's toying with his heart." I sighed, recognizing those same words had escaped my lips toward Warren.

Zach sighed. "I understand you have strong feelings for him but maybe… you guys aren't "meant to be"." I faked a smile and nodded. "I guess you're right." I held back my tears. "So the other day you said you had to tell us something, what was it?" I asked curiously. "I asked Majenta to homecoming… and she said yes!" My smile widened. "That's great Zach!" I said excitedly. "So all of us have a date, Ethan even does with some girl in the medium classes." We all laughed. Ethan never had a girlfriend, he was always so nervous even around Majenta, Layla and I.

We walked off to our next class when I found Robert and Kevin talking in the hallway. "Hey Starla!" Kevin said as he and Robert walked my way. "Um… guys this is Kevin and Robert." I pointed out. "Let me guess, Will Stronghold, I've heard about you. And you must be Zach." Robert said as he shook their hands. Kevin took my hand in his and led me away from them.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to movie tonight." Kevin said once we were alone. "I'm not sure Kevin… I have a lot to do. Its not that I don't want to… I just can't." I sighed and turned away, so he wouldn't see my expression. "Starla… you love him don't you?" My head jerked up and starred into his blue eyes. "What? No, Warren? No." I said. Kevin smiled. "Then why not come out with me?" He caressed my cheek with his hand. "Alright, pick me up at 8?" Kevin kissed my cheek and agreed. Then we departed.

When I kissed Warren I always had a strange tingling feeling but when Kevin kissed me, I never felt anything. I readjusted my purse and walked slowly out of school. I felt someone behind me and turned. "Blake? What do you want?" I asked. I always got annoyed when I saw him. "Hey don't get an attitude about seeing me. I was just saying hi." He pulled me close to him and I prayed for a hero.

"Has anyone asked you to homecoming yet?" he asked, unexpectedly with much kindness. "Yes, Kevin Embers." Blake sighed and cupped my neck in his hand. "But you don't love him; I see it in your eyes." I sighed. "No." "Then why not go with me…" He leaned closer and tried to kiss me. "Stop!" I screamed.

Then my wings tried to emerge from my back. I couldn't stop them. They moved on their own. Blake stepped away and began to laugh, evilly. I felt the stabbing pain and I thought I'd die. Blood stained my skirt and tears hit the blood covered tile. Blake ran away as if he had finished his job and needed to be somewhere else. I cried out in pain.

"Some one please help me!" I screamed. I was too weak and in too much pain to move or stand. I was almost paralyzed. Then I felt my wings spread. They sprung from my back splashing a great amount of blood all over the walls, floor and lockers. I screamed, a piercing scream, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole entire state heard it.

Foot steps, it sounded like at least 5 people. My eyes opened slowly and I saw Melanie, Blake, Veronica, Leo and Warren standing around me. "Take her." Veronica ordered. Warren bent down and picked me up in his arms.

"Where… where are you taking me?" I asked in weakness. "Somewhere you belong." Leo hissed. I leaned into Warren and punched as hard as I could in this state. "Let me go… please!" Warren looked down at me and tightened his hold upon my legs. "I can't." he said in a whisper. I fell unconscious.

I woke up a found myself still in Warren's arms but he wasn't carrying me. My eyes closely flickered open to find my self surrounded by rocks and dust. We were in some sort of cave sitting by a fire. I figured Warren must have started it for he stared straight at it in concentration to keep it blazing. My arms were wrapped around his neck and I sat comfortably in his lap. I tried to move but he grabbed by wrist. "Please let me go Warren." I begged. "No, Veronica told me to watch you." I looked around to see if she was near us but I didn't see anyone besides us.

"Veronica isn't here. Just let me move beside you. She wouldn't be happy to find some other girl besides herself sitting in your lap." He looked into my eyes. Then slowly he let go of my wrist. "Thank you." Awkwardly I moved beside him and sighed. I had found it quite comfortable to sit there in his lap but it felt strange knowing I could never kiss him.

"You and Veronica make a good couple." I lied. I had to make conversation. Warren looked at me a little shocked. "Why do you say that?" he asked. "I figured I should get over being jealous and be happy that… you have found someone that makes YOU happy." Warren let out a deep sigh. "What makes you think I'm happy?"

The fire crackled until it went down to a small blaze. Our surroundings became dark and I could barely see Warren's face. "But I thought you loved her? She's your girlfriend." Warren held his head. It seemed like he was fighting something internal. He moaned and pounded his fists against the ground. "You have no idea of how I feel." He said sternly. "And you have no consideration for my feelings either." Turning my head away I shuddered. It was becoming cold without the fire.

"Here, take my jacket." I grabbed his leather jacket and wrapped it over my shoulders. "Won't you be cold?" I asked. He chuckled a little and said, "I never get cold."

He looked at the small fire and it began to grow to a reasonable size. "So where have you and your friends taken me anyway?" I asked. Warren shrugged. "You will find out soon enough." I let out a sigh and looked at him. Once he caught my glaze, I turned away quickly.

"Why were you starring at me just now?" he asked curiously. "I guess I still haven't forgotten what happened last Friday." I admitted. "Even if that all was an accident of some sort." Letting out a deep sigh, I hugged my knees. "Who said it was an accident?" Warren starred deeply into my eyes and I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around him and let our lips touch but I thought better of it.

My cheeks blushed and I tried turning away from him but he grabbed my chin gently in his finger tips. "Stop, don't do this to me again." I begged as tears began to roll down my soft cheek. He let go out my cheek and tightened his fist. "You don't understand."

"Then start explaining." I said sternly. He let out a sigh and took my hand. I didn't attempt to pull it away. "I have feelings… that I can't explain… for you." I blushed and remained silent. "Then why are you… with Veronica?" I asked in pain. My back still hurt but not as much. I wondered if Melanie had a way of removing pain. I looked down and realized I was barely dressed. I had bandages wrapped around my breasts to my back. I gasped and tried to cover myself. Warren chuckled and pointed out that my shirt was folded next to me.

Quickly I picked it up and put it on. Warren grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him. "I'm not sure why I'm with her. Every time I try to break up with her, I get the feeling like if I do, something will happen to you." I was confused. "Happen to me?" Warren nodded and caressed my cheek. "Please let me kiss you." He begged as he lowered his lips painfully close to mine. "We can't Warren even if I want you to… and I REALLY want you to." He stared at me closely. "Then please let me." I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip. I was going to regret this like I had the last time but I really wanted this.

He leaned close and before our lips touched I heard Veronica and Leo's voice. They were laughing loudly. I pulled away from Warren and frowned. Way to ruin the moment. He smiled seeing the disappointment on my face and tickled my finger tips. I giggled and smiled up at him. "So I see our little hostage is awake." Veronica said. She walked in slightly holding Leo's hand until Warren looked her way.

"Why are we here? Why did you take me, kidnap me?" I asked in anger. Veronica raised a hand as if to slap me. But she sat beside Warren and took his hand; she began to kiss him passionately. She probably figured that was more torture then a slap across the cheek… and it was.

Warren pulled away quickly and I sensed he was under her spell once again. Leo stared at me. "Why is she so important Veronica?" he asked. "How many times do I have to tell you?" she turned toward me and smirked. She pulled Leo away from the fire and whispered in his ear. He smirked and stared at me with menacing eyes like Melanie's.

Warren glared at the fire and my heart quickened. I want his kiss, I want his gentle touch. I cried out from my heart break and Veronica looked at me puzzled. "Home sick?" She grabbed my neck, I couldn't breath. "How does it feel now huh?" She threw me against the wall. I never knew she was this strong. My neck snapped and I closed my eyes, tears broke threw the blockade of my eyelids.

"Leave her alone Veronica!" Warren yelled as the fire blaze to a large inferno. He knelt by my side and lifted my chin to check for any wound or blood. A small tickle of blood ran down from the corner of my mouth. He wiped it away with his thumb and helped me stand. "Are you alright?" I nodded but I wasn't alright. Vertigo consumed me and the fell to the ground. Blackness. I was kidnapped, A prisoner of my own heart.

* * *

Oh geez! wht now!

COMMENT PLEASE

Your loving writer for eternity,

Jess (Princess Hay Lin In A Past Life Duh!)


	10. 10 Fantasy Love

_**UGH! I hate my friends (not really) but they told me to do a chapter like this so don't kill me! Personally I don't like writting limes and escpecially not lemons! If I have to do them I get other people to write them cause I can't stand to write like that. But this I hate to say is my work sigh. WHY! lol I guess its not that bad but it defiantely proves the T rating. That was your warning so now read on. Also THANK THANK THANK YOU fo all the nice reviews from: **_

**_1) Black Opal1_**

**_2) Sasha (anonymous)_**

**_3) Stevenstraitrawks_**

**_4) Crescentfresh42 (anonymous)_**

**_5)Aisuhana_**

**_6) Off Dreaming_**

**_7) Kara Adar_**

**_8) Honeyduck_**

**_9) hotredhead_**

**_10) RIPMuMiloveyousomuch_**

_**11)You May Call Me Goddess- Bitch Goddess **_

**_12) Seducing Reason_**

**_13) Twisted Dreamer_**

**_14) LadyKida_**

**_15) romancejunkie_**

**_16) Nelle07_**

**_17) Feng Yue_**

**_If I forgot your name I'm very sorry but my hand just cramped up! OW! the hurt! lol REMEMBER TO COMMENT

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Fantasy love**_

When I woke up, I was lying in my bed with my blanket wrapped loosely around me. I moaned and sat up on my bed. "Maybe it was all a very livid dream…" I wondered. I looked down and found I was still wearing my blue top and mini skirt. I lifted my top slowly to reveal the bandages wrapped tightly around my chest. It had been real. But I didn't remember any further then the moment I passed out. Where had they taken me?

At school the next day everyone was talking about Homecoming. It was tomorrow and I was really excited but nervous. I wanted to dance with Warren but I'd never dare ask him. What if Veronica and here 'crew' tried pulling something again like yesterday? I really hope not. I walked down the hallway in thought. Where was Warren?

Then I saw him, walking down the hallway, alone this time. He saw me and turned the other way quickly. I picked up my pace and followed after him. He was fast but I was faster and soon enough I caught up with him. He ran into the janitor's closet and pulled me in with him. Slamming the door behind me, we were left in darkness. He reached up and pulled on the light fixture.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my arm where he had grabbed me. "I'm sorry but I couldn't risk Veronica seeing us together." Warren said, almost out of breathe. "Are you okay?" I asked in concern. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry." I looked around us. We were surrounded by shelves filled with school supplies and working tools. I backed up slightly and knocked into flooded up metal chair. The room smelled like burning rubber and moldy walls. Since the closet was very small, it was quite pungent.

"Couldn't we go somewhere else to talk? What does it matter if Veronica sees us?" I said, plugging my nose.

"No, we can't. We need to be alone." I blushed and turned my head away. "What do you remember about last night?" Warren asked finally. "Not much, just everything before Veronica returned and I passed out."

Warren sighed. "I should have known Melanie would do this to you!" he yelled in frustration. "Wait, what are you trying to say?" I felt my head throbbed as I tried to recall the night's events.

Warren took my hand quickly and squeezed it tightly in his own. "In a few moments, I will return back to the person you hate." I raised my eye brow slightly. "What do you mean? I don't understand you Warren." He leaned close and for a second I thought he might kiss me.

He reached up and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "You will. Just for now understand that to be safe we can't see each other, ever." My face mixed with my confusion and saddened tears. "Can't we meet in secret like this?' Warren chuckled and cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"Alright we can try. But it might be dangerous." He warned. "I don't care. I want to be with you Warren." My cheeks blushed after realizing what words at come out of my mouth. He smiled then; it was his most radiating smile.

"And I to you." How "Romeo and Juliet" this moment was becoming. I leaned close wanting to steal a kiss before we departed. But… we both heard the door opening. I feared of seeing Veronica on the other side. But when the door opened we saw the janitor with a look of total surprise on his face.

"What are you two doing here? Get out before I notify Principal Powers of your meeting in here!"

We started laughing and quickly walked out of the closet. "How awkward?" I said between giggles. Warren smiled and started to walk away. "Wait, please, last night you said you wanted to kiss me…" He smiled once again. "One quick kiss won't hurt for now." He leaned close and our lips touched. A great sensation filled my veins as I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled away and I sighed, "I don't ever want you to let go." I said in tears.

"This is as hard for me as it is for you. But I must go." He kissed my cheek and we departed in sadness. Could we ever be together?

He walked away and I felt my heart break. Tears hit the ground as I slowly walked to my last class of the day. I sat at the back of the room trying to forget the heart break I was experiencing. Every step I had taken had led me closer to him yet. Why could I just resist the feelings I had and try and forget. I could never forget him. This wasn't some childish love. This was true love… a feeling I'd never mistake.

When class had ended I walked slowly to my locker. Kevin stood there waiting for me. His head was low.

"Hey Kevin." I said trying to sound as happy as possible. "I've heard something today, something that has haunted me ever since." I turned to face him. He seemed so sad, I could imagine why. "I was told you were in love with Warren. Are you going to cheat on me with that bastard?" his saddened face turned to a bright anger.

"Kevin…" I reached for his hand but he backed away. I was ashamed. I never considered Kevin's feelings at all. I had become just like Veronica. I wanted to cry but I had shed too many tears in the day past.

"Kevin, I'm sorry. If you do not want to take me to homecoming, I'd understand." I began to walk away when I felt him garb my upper arm. "If you love him, go to him." I smiled. He was so kind and deserved someone better then me. I giggled in spite of my overwhelming sadness. "That's the thing Kevin, we can not be together." Sudden tears rolled down my cheek and I wasn't quick enough to stop their flow. I started to hiccup from my violent tears. "Please, I hate to see you this upset." Kevin wrapped his arms around me. "You will find a way to be with him. But for now, let me take you to Homecoming… as a friend." I smiled; he had liked me hadn't he? I could see it in his eyes. His bright blue irises depicted the same pain I had felt when I saw Veronica and Warren together. "Kevin, you are so kind. There's a girl out there who is going to love you. You are going to make… a wonderful groom for some beautiful girl." I smiled and we hugged. We were both overwhelmed with our sadness and needed someone there to help us find comfort.

We walked to the buses trying to tell jokes to lighten the mood of the moment. I stepped onto my bus and he stopped me. He grabbed my cheeks and pressed his lips against mine. My heart didn't race, nor did I feel a bit of vertigo. I only felt a feeling of comfort at his attempt to tell me how he had felt all this time.

We released and I looked into his sad eyes, his icy eyes of cold and despair. "No matter who we love or how far a part we are, I will always have feelings for you Starla, my little Star." We both smiled and I kissed his cheek. "I will love you as well Kevin." I stepped onto the bus not turning around. I took my sit at the front of the bus and waved good bye as we ascended into the air.

I got home and felt so tired. I turned on the television to the evening news as I continued my homework. _"Yet again, reports of missing teenage students have been reported across the county. Police departments from across the state have come to investigate these strange occurrences. Currently 15 teenagers are reported missing." _I gasped and listened closely to the report. Who could be behind all these disappearances? Tonight I was home alone and I was scared to step outside in fear for my life. I wrapped a warm blanket around me and shivered from the cold.

I turned off the television and put my homework away. As I walked upstairs I heard the door bell ring. I jumped at the sudden sound. Finally, once I had found my composure, I walked slowly to the door.

Once at the door I hesitated to open it. I left the lock chain on but opened the door slightly. "Who's there…?" I looked up and saw Warren. "Please let me in!" He said in a hoarse whisper. I unlocked the door and swung it open. He was dripping wet from the rain outside but his clothes were ripped and stained with blood and dirt.

He stepped inside and then shut the door behind him quickly, locking it and locking the extra chain as well. "Sit down. What happened?" I asked. He walked to the living room and slightly, ever so slightly opened the curtains, just enough for him to peek outside. "They were after me. Veronica and her group. They wanted me to find you and bring you to their leader." I walked toward him slowly. "But why would they want to do that? What's going on?" Everything was confusing.

Warren sighed. He took my hand and led me to the living room couch. "Starla, your power is strange enough to… Well here let me start over. Their leader has created a great machine that can take away the powers of its victims and use it to create a global bomb." I gasped. "A bomb! Who's their leader?" I asked. Warren turned away. "I haven't met him but he sounds so cruel and evil. He's killed so many people to create that god damn machine." I swallowed. Hard. "What would happen if I went into that machine and it took my power?" I asked. "Your power is just strong enough to create that bomb but… you'd most likely die in the process." He tightened his grasp on my hand.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you and I fought back against Veronica's mind control. Once I thought of you, I broke free." He hissed and looked at his arms. "I'm lucky I got away with my life." I slightly touched his arm. He looked my way giving me permission. I moved up his arm and saw the gash. It was deep and was definitely going to leave a mark. "What I don't understand is… how could my ability be that powerful?" I said, more to myself then to Warren. "Veronica said it was part of some prophecy, like you had a hidden ability to harness the world's energy." That was strange, I had never thought of that. I never knew the real reason behind my energy blasts.

I sat closer to him. Then I cautiously put my head to his shoulder. "I can't believe you'd risk your life to tell me all this." He turned my way, taking me by the shoulders. "I love you Starla. I always have. We may be different but I don't care about that anymore, all I care about is you." I felt like crying but I was too happy.

We finally had a moment alone. I looked up stairs, an empty bed, no one home. I shook away the thought. No. I'd never do that. Never.

Warren leaned toward me and kissed me. It was so strange his kiss, his tongue licked my bottom lip and slowly I opened my mouth a little wider. I wanted to faint. An electric feeling filled my veins. I moved my hands up his shirt, my way of begging him to take it off. We let go of our kiss for a moment, just enough time to allow him to remove his leather jacket and black t-shirt. I looked at his abs. He was extremely sexy right now.

Warren chuckled catching my eyes. "I'm sorry." I said blushing. He leaned closer and our lips touched again, beginning right where we left off.

My face was red. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I leaned back and laid on the couch as Warren hovered over me. I felt his hands moving up my back and I felt slightly uncomfortable. "Warren…" I moaned as I tried to release my lips form his kiss. He slowly ran his hands down my stomach and I felt weak.

"Starla?" I looked at him. His hands were on my hips, looking down at my stomach. I swallowed and ran my hand down his arm. "Warren, I'm not sure I'm re…" To shut me up he kissed me once again. The warmth of his body increased my own.

His lips ran down my neck and I felt like I couldn't do anything to stop him, but I didn't really want to. "Warren… stop please." I said between my quick breathes. "Why? I really think you're enjoying this." He smiled as he saw the blush rise up my neck. "I've never done anything like this before." I admitted openly.

"Don't worry." He said. I closed my eyes and began to meditate slightly. I felt his hands on my ribs.

I tried to move up, this was too much! "It's alright Starla." I opened my eyes and saw his face. He looked slightly nervous. "Warren we don't have to do this. Please." He sat up and moved his hands away from my chest. "If you are uncomfortable with this I'm sorry." He sighed and looked away from me. "Warren, I'm really sorry." He smiled and sat behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my lower waist and I giggled. "Starla just let me stay with you tonight. I don't want Veronica finding me."

We walked upstairs and into my room. I knew he understood that I didn't want to do anything so I knew he wouldn't attempt something.

I sat at the edge of the bed and began to shiver from the chill in the room. I felt movement behind me and Saw Warren kneeling on the mattress. He wrapped his arms around me and his hands warmed my waist. I sighed. This was getting so complicated. I loved Warren, I was damn sure he loved me. But why was Veronica controlling him?

He kissed my neck and I giggled. "Stop it Warren." I begged. "What's wrong? Why do you keep saying no?" he asked almost frustrated. "Warren…" He spun me around quite quickly. I fell back on the bed and my eyes widened as I felt him begin to kiss me again. He pushed me down and the bed and pulled the blankets over us. "Warren!" I tried to push him away. "Quiet." He said in a whisper and I panicked. This couldn't be the real Warren.

I heard the wind blowing wildly outside and as it became more violent it began to sound like a lions roar. Then, the wind died down and I felt Warren pull off me slightly. I was too angry to think before I moved. I pushed hard on him. "Get off me Warren!" I yelled. I was too upset to look at him. "What were you trying to do? Get me to sleep with you!" I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, I had to do something. I felt Veronica's presence; they are still looking for me." I turned slightly toward him. "Cheap excuse." I said in pain. "Look, you know I wouldn't try anything on you. Just… only if you wanted me to." He ran his finger along my cheek. I felt so weak from my emotions. "Stop… please." He leaned in and kissed me. "Stop…" I sighed as I felt his lips against mine. I slightly pushed against his shoulder. He cupped my neck in his hands as we both leaned back.

Stop, I kept thinking. Don't do this, I told myself. But I loved him. I loved him more then anyone. He kissed me and I swirled into my mind's fantasy world. No longer conscious to the real world circling at high speeds around me. No longer was I able to control my actions.

* * *

**_OMG! Hand so much better now! Oh god! Did they?... or didn't they? Its a cliffy to keepyou thinkingkiddys. HAHA_**

**_P.S. The Author is not to be held responsible for any sick ideas the readers might get. Thank you._**

**_Your Faithful Author,_**

**_Jess (Princess Hay Lin In a Past Life DUH!)_**

**_COMMENT FEED MY LOVING MINIONS! The poor things need food too ya know!_**


	11. 11 Just me

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE: **

_**omg finally got this up! Can you believe it, I've been working on two stories (no fanfictions), a contest story, a Tokyo mew mew fan ficiton, an avatar role playing site, and this Sky High fan fiction, not to mention thinking about a new Mediator Fan fiction. I've been a busy girl! But anyway, Here's chapter 11. Some questions are answered and some are left unanswered. but around chapter 12-13 things are answered for you. hehe not saying what happens though. Oh and thank you all my reviewers. The More comments the sooner chapter 12 can be posted! HOORAH! **_

_**STARLA KICKS ASS! hehe read on!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Just me**_

My eyes fluttered open. I felt the warm sunshine blaze through an open window. I groaned. Did I even sleep at all last night? My eye lids felt like at any moment they might snap shut. Sitting up, I felt the warm rub of leather against my skin. I tugged on the jacket around me. It was Warren's. The sweet smell of his cologne still lingered on the fabric. I wrapped it tightly over my shivering body and stood up off the bed. I looked around my room. I remembered what happened now. Warren was at my house, in my room. We were on my bed kissing and… I panicked! What had we done? Damn. I had mistakenly stowed away into my realm of meditation.

Stuck in that world I wouldn't be able to control my actions until I had found a way back to reality. When I go to my "fantasy world" someone else takes over. It's like it's not even me anymore. Is it because, like Warren said, I can harness the world's energy? That didn't matter now.

I turned and saw my window was open. It was closed last night. I knew that for a fact. I ran to the window, no wind, no presence of evil. Veronica wasn't here, neither were her friends. I looked out my window, wondering in concern if they had finally found Warren and took him away. My heart ached with panic and deep loving worry. I prayed he was safe.

"Sweetie? Are you alright? Your door has been locked since I got home." My eyed widened. My door… locked? I never locked my door. Maybe Warren did. But why?

I walked slowly to the door to unlock it. "I didn't realize it was locked mom I'm sorry." I said as I let her in. "Well today's the big day. Homecoming!" She hugged me but then I felt her excitement die down. She pulled away from me and looked straight at my bed. "Whose jacket is that? I've never seen it before." She said sternly. "It's a friend's." I said simply. She raised her eye brow but didn't ask anymore questions.

"Alright, now get changed, were going to visit an old friend." I sighed.

It was probably one of mom's retired super hero buddies. We went to visit her old friend and ex-boyfriend the green lantern last year. My mom still had feelings for him but he was marred and happy now with two kids. His daughter and I were best friends back in the day but since she had never developed any super powers from her dad, I barely ever get to see her anymore. When I was little, my mother always talked about the amazing Green Lantern and how she wished he had been my father. Was my real father that bad? I'd never seen any pictures. It was like my mom tried to erase him from our lives.

I went to my closet and threw off my jeans and tank top I had slept in. I found an appropriate outfit. I pulled on my frayed jeans and my "angel" hooded jacket. My hair looked like it had gone through a hurricane so I quickly combed it and then used my hair straightener to calm it down. I pulled back a small section of my hair into a ponytail as I let the rest of my hair fall down. There, now I was at least a little more presentable.

When I left my room, I immediately smelled fresh cooked pie. What time was it? I rolled up my sleeve to reveal my metal fossil watch. 1:00! I couldn't have slept that late.

"Let's go Starla!" My mother yelled from outside. I grabbed my iPod and shoved it into my pocket as I ran to the car. Right as I slammed the door closed, my mother pulled the car out of the drive way. "Whoa, what's the rush?" I asked, about to have a heart-ache. "You woke up at 12:15! That's why I'm in a rush." I sighed and hung my head low. "I didn't realize what time it was. I didn't feel very well yesterday." I lied.

Pulling out my iPod I turned on one of my favorite song "Hollaback girl" by Gwen Stefani. My mom laughed at me as I began to sing the song. "What?" I asked. She shrugged and turned away. Moms…

The drive wasn't that long. We pulled into a familiar driveway right as my song ended. I put the iPod back into my pocket and opened the door of the car. "Not here again… We were just here." I said with a loud sigh. "I thought you'd want to see Joanna again." I smiled. "Of course, but I don't like seeing my mom flirt with her old boyfriend." My mother frowned but was unable to stop her blushing cheeks to remain incognito.

I rang the doorbell. The door immediately swung open revealing a tall, dark, and handsome man at least a foot taller then me. His muscles were large and stuck out from his camouflage t-shirt. "Shayera!" He said in excitement as he hugged my mom. Ugh, old people love. "John, sorry we were late. You know how teenagers are." My mom giggled as her ex-boyfriend chuckled at her remark. "And little Starla, how good it is to see you again." I smiled as we hugged. "Good to see you too Uncle John." I had always called him 'Uncle' since I was a little girl. He was just like family to me.

"Is Rebecca home?" my mother asked as we stepped inside. Their house smelled like evergreens and peppermint. "No, she's still at work." I walked inside and found a picture of John with his wife Rebecca and little baby Joanna in their arms. "Joanna's in her room." John said. I nodded happily as I ran toward the stairs.

I found her room at the end of the hall. A sign on the door read "Joanna's room." I knocked, politely, on the door. I didn't want to just go in. Joanna quickly opened the door with a wide smile. "Starla!" We exchanged hugs as I entered her room. We talked for a long time about the past year and everything. She told me about her super hero boyfriend whom she loved dearly. And of course, I had to tell her about everything that had happened with Warren and my powers. Then I got to the part about last night. "You don't think he drugged you do you?" I gasped. "No! He wouldn't do that. Its just when I meditate to calm myself down, I sometimes get stuck in my mind." Joanna sighed. "I hope everything works out alright." I smiled thanking her.

We had dinner with the Stewarts and then we had to leave. My mother wouldn't stop talking to Uncle John but I persuaded her. "Mom, we've got to go. Homecoming's tonight!" I shouted. "Homecoming? Are you going with Warren?" Joanna asked. I gave her a look and she covered her mouth quickly. "Warren? As in Warren Peace?" My mother asked angrily. "No of course I wouldn't be going with him. Let's go."

My mother grabbed my arm, stopping my quick pace. "If you are seeing that boy I swear I'll…" I turned quickly. "What do you have against him?" I asked in fiery. "He's not a good person." That's when I lost it. "How can you say that? He is passionate and caring and I love him!" I shouted. I had snapped. I covered my mouth and ran out of their house. I sat on the bench by their front lawn, almost in tears.

The door opened slowly and I knew it was my mother. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had feelings for that boy?" my mother asked. She sat beside me and put a comforting hand to my shoulder. "Mom, I didn't know how to say I had found someone who I loved and who loved me." She sighed. "But why don't you approve?" I asked, seeing the look on her face.

"There is something you need to know." She took my hands and let out a deep sigh. "Warren's Father was a very good friend to your own father. For a long time they were inseparable." I gasped. No way! ""When they were in high school they were working on a nuclear project together." My mother wiped the tears away from her eyes. "They needed a power supply, one that was very powerful. They found one and the project malfunctioned. As a result Warren's father was given amazing pyro powers." Then she sighed deeply. "Your father was given the ability to gather the energy around him and project into almost bomb proportions. Sadly, he was never able to harness this ability and became a villain." I gasped. My father was a villain. How could this be? "Warren's father joined him and together they tried to create a league of Super Villains. That was until your father went missing and Warren's father was put into jail." This was too much! "So that's where my energy blasts come from, from dad." My mother nodded. "But he was never able to control his powers the way you can. He could only use it to take away others life energy and use it himself." I sighed. That was why I had all those dreams, the dreams of darkness. It was in my blood, the temptation to become evil like my father.

"I didn't want you to be in a relationship with Warren because I was afraid… he might abandon you like your father did to me." I felt my tears roll down my cheeks. "Mom, Warren… he's different. He has a loving mother who has raised him into the person he is today. Yes, he has the slight temper of his father but he is a different person. He is good." I smiled and hugged my mom. She was concerned for me; I felt it as she hugged me tightly. She wanted me to have a good life.

We left and once we got home I got ready for Homecoming. I was so excited. I wasn't going with Warren but I promised myself I'd have a good time with Kevin. I pulled down my short white dress and gazed at the silk fabric. I placed it carefully on my bed and then headed to the shower. The cool water poured down my body and I felt refreshed and renewed. It feltgood.

I stepped out and quickly put on cheerleading short and an old camp T-shirt. I decided to wear my hair down. I used my curling iron to make cute curls in my hair. I placed a butterfly clip in my hair and then sprayed glitter for a final touch.

I applied my makeup carefully. I put eye-liner and mascara on to accent my dark eyes. I felt like an angel, a beautiful exotic goddess of the heavens above.

Then, I put on my dress. It still fit me perfectly. I felt so seductive and gorgeous in my dress. I was afraid people might think it was too revealing but I didn't. I loved the way I looked. I slowly slipped on my pearl white high heals and opened my door.

"Starla! Kevin is here!" I started to blush. What would he say? Would he think I looked nice?

Slowly I glided down the stairs. My mother snapped quick pictures. I felt like a movie star. Then I saw Kevin. He looked so handsome in his tux. I smiled and stood in front of him. "Wow… you look…. Wow…" I giggled and wrapped my arm in his. "We ready to go?" I asked. He blushed as he looked down at me. "Yup."

We walked outside. His car was in the drive way. It was a midnight blue convertible with the hood down. "Wow, I like your car." I said as I sat in the passenger seat. "Thanks. Well, lets go." He said. He started the engine and then the car soared into the air. "Wow, this really is a cool car." I giggled as I stared down at the clouds below us.

Finally, we were at the school. I was so nervous. I breathed in. This was it. The door opened. A light blazed into my eyes. Here I was. Starla Bright. Not a villain daughter, just me.

* * *

**_OMG! Starla's dad's a villian? who woulda thunk it! lol but anyway, next chapter's the Prom and oh Boy... are we in for some F-U-N!_**

**_COMMENTS FEED ME AND MY MINIONS KIDDYS! _**

**_Your loving Author,_**

**_Jess (the LUNAtic) _**


	12. 12 Hell Inferno

_**omg finally a new chapter! I'm currently working on two other fan fics, plus two novels so... not much time for dear old Starla. lol Well this chap's so good, I think... lol so please comment. Oh and thanks reviwers!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Hell inferno**_

Kevin had left me to get some punch. I stood quietly and listening to the heart pumping music. Foot steps echoed near me. My nerves, tense. "Hey." My eyes shot open. The person I had dreaded seeing. I stepped away but she came closer. "Haven't seen Warren tonight." She hissed. I felt her eyes on me like darts, poisoned darts. They pierced my soul. "Well he's probably with his girlfriend." I said with a sigh. "Don't you think he should be with you?" My eyes caught her own. They were gray like storm clouds. At any minute I expected a sound of thunder. Her voice hissed like a snake. In All my life I never thought a person could behave like a beast but I realized they could. This girl was like a snake. Her heart was cold and she always withered around unnoticed until she dug her deep fangs into your fresh, poising you. Her words felt like poison. My skin prickled.

"I'm happy he has found someone who makes him happy." I said. Melanie smiled. It wasn't a smile at all really more of her way of saying that I had said something that was strange. She left me then. Her gloomy presence still lingered in the air.

"Here's your drink." Kevin said handing me the cup of pink liquid. I put it to my lips and drunk it. "Well, lets dance." I suggested. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. My head went every which way. Where was he? He should be here.

I didn't care if he saw me or not. I was here to dance and that's what I was going to do. I swayed my hips to the hypnotic music. My mind was lost in the rhythmic tone of the guitar that played. I raised my arms above my head. I had never felt so seductive before.

Then panic filled my head. My temple throbbed. Something wasn't right. I opened my eyes. The gym was filled with a strange haze and I became dizzy. I turned and Kevin was no longer behind me. The guitarist was still playing but his eyes seemed transfixed on the strings in such a way that made him look ill. He continued to strum and the people around me swayed awkwardly.

I spotted Rebecca Winter in the crowd and walked toward her. "Rebecca!" I shouted over the head banger music. She had her eyes closed so she didn't see me. "Rebecca!" I said once again. I walked in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Rebecca answer me!" I screamed. Her eyes opened wide. I gasped. Her eyes seemed frozen. Like a thin layer of ice had encased her bright blue eyes.

I walked around trying to spot someone else I knew for help. There! Maya Mar! She was one of Kevin's friends. I walked toward her. Her eyes were opened but still looked hypnotized. "Maya!" I grabbed her hand. It was ice cold and moist. "Maya?" Her eyes were watering heavily, more then a normal person would cry. The water flowed down her cheek like a river.

What was going on? I looked from person to person, each having different predicaments. One after one I tried to wake them from their zombie like state but to no avail. I walked to the stage. The boy playing the guitar I knew could send loud sound waves using his guitar but not hypnotic. "Stop!" I screamed. I reached for the guitar. Blood stained the strings. His fingers were cut so badly from his constant playing. I finally pulled the guitar away. The students remained unchanged. It wasn't his music that caused the students to act this way. It was something else. I stepped off the stage. Suddenly everyone was fine. They continued to dance like nothing had happened. This was puzzlement!

Kevin stepped toward me. "Are you alright? You seemed a little distraught." I sighed. Cold sweat rolled off my forehead. "I'm fine." I lied. Kevin smiled. We danced for sometime until I felt the overwhelming hypnotic feeling again. I had to track it, found the source. "Kevin, I have to use the ladies room. I'll be right back." I ran out of the gym so he couldn't stop me.

The hallways were empty. Nothing was going on. I raised my index and middle fingers to my temple to concentrate. My mother had once learned a tracking technique from on old friend. It required major focus. First to meditate and find my center. Warren said I had the ability to gather the energy around me so I used that as I way to find my center. I focused and I felt a tingling feeling in my finger tips.

I think I can do this. "Focus! Focus damn it!" I screamed to the heavens. I couldn't do this. Then like a lightening strike I felt something or someone surrounding energy fill me, like it was now my own to harness. My eyes no longer saw the sight in front of me but the being and soul of the person I had accessed. It was Robert Slick, Kevin's best friend. I giggled. I saw sights of him as a little kid and then I saw him at modern day. I had gained passage into his memories. I thought I might as well have a little fun first before I left his mind.

I found a memory and intertwined my mind with it. It was like I was in a movie. I was in some field over looking the ocean. Jessica Amore lay down on the grass. Robert walked slowly toward her. "I didn't think you were going to show." She said. She sounded angry but I knew she was only trying to hide how hurt she was. "Listen to me… I didn't know you'd be affected like this…" Jessica sighed. "I can't believe you'd do this." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I had to. Please forgive me. I did this for us." He said in a gentle whisper. "For us? Us! What you did was … was…" her body trembled, her fists tightened.

"Kevin said if we did this we wouldn't be affected. I didn't want you getting hurt." Jessica turned away. "I won't be able to forgive you. I never knew you could be this way." She stood up and began to walk away. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. "When I had by vision, I knew they had a special bond. I knew they could over come this power. But now… now that you have joined them along with Kevin and the others… Melanie and Veronica are even more powerful then before. You have become the enemy." She turned and walked down the hill. "Jessica please wait!" Robert Called.

In this dream like world I floated toward Jessica whose eyes were watery. "What did he do to you?" I said aloud but my voice was carried off with the wind. Once I had spoken I snapped back into reality. My soul smacked back into my own body and my eyes stared blankly at Robert.

He knew. His eyes depicted he's distress. "So, you found your way through my memories?" he said, trying to be sly. "Yes." I said simply. "I didn't want to join them, really I didn't." his protective wall had crashed. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Robert looked panicked. "You must leave now!" I stared into his dark eyes of mystery. So many secrets were locked up behind those beautiful pools of emptiness.

Foot steps echoed in the dissolute hallway we resigned in. Robert quickly pushed me behind the lockers in a state of panic. I remained quiet and still as he had instructed without words.

"Veronica! What a pleasant surprise!" Robert said greeted her. "Shut up, Rob. Where's Melanie?" She asked harshly. "I'm not sure, I haven't seen her." I listened quietly as they bickered.

"She's here." Veronica said with a smirk. "Who's here Veronica, no one's here except you and me?" Robert was a terrible liar. "Come out come out little Star." I swallowed hard and slowing walked out from my hiding place. Veronica lunged toward me and grabbed my throat. "Well, if it isn't the little bitch who stole my boyfriend." My eyes widened. She was looking deep into my soul. Her hypnotic eyes caught me in a trance. Robert pulled Veronica away punching her in her stomach.

Veronica stumbled in surprised pain. "You traitor! You've betrayed all of us!" Veronica yelled. "No, you became the traitor when you decided to turn to the side of darkness." Robert helped me back out of my hypnotic state as we raced down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I caught up to him. "To the gym, we have to warn everyone." He said. Finally we stopped and he looked down at me. "We were all involved, Kevin, Maya, Natalie, and Veronica." Confusion consumed me. "I still don't understand what you were all involved in." Robert put a hand to my shoulder. "Melanie was the first, she started to change and soon people complained of not being able to control their powers. Then, it was Veronica. Shortly after that Leo, Blake and everyone else followed. They all started acting different.

"Jessica warned me… she had a vision of it all happening. She told me to stay away but… they found me and I too became part of their evil plot. They are planning to steal the powers of all the students in Sky high in order to create an ultimate bomb that can… kill us all." I looked down, engrossing all I had heard. "Who gave you all this ability to take the powers of others?" I asked. "I'm not sure. But once we agreed to help, we were taken to this strange cave. After that I don't remember anything else." A cave? No!

We opened the Gym doors and found everyone under a hypnotic trance. "No! We're too late." We ran inside and Robert found Jessica lying on the floor, unconscious. "I should have listened to you… I'm so sorry." He took her up in his arms. "Robert…" Robert looked up at me. "Go Starla, you have to stop them." I nodded and ran off.

I went down to the control room, where the power supply was. A huge metal contraption lay in the center. It glowed with a red fury.

Melanie stood by some man's side. I recognized the man at once. "Mr. Brilliant! You're their leader!" I ran toward me, ready to blast his head off but as soon as he turned I was sent back with a snap of my neck. "Silly child." He said laughing wickedly. Melanie smirked and joined in with her menacing laugh.

"How could you do this to all these innocent people?" I screamed in anger. "You see, I wanted power and you can help me do it." He grabbed me by the neck and placed my head by the red inferno. "Do you feel the hot intensity of the power that dwells inside?" he asked sternly. "Please stop this!" I said between tears.

He pulled me away throwing me to the ground. Mr. Brilliant walked to a throne that stood next to the machine. "How could you do this?" I screamed. "It was quite simple. I found little Melanie. She was easy to control, so venerable and weak. She had a hard life and I brought her into power. She was a normal girl until I gave her amazing power." Melanie sat at his feet smiling. "Then, Veronica, she was also normal but she carved power and I gave it too her at a price. They all had to serve me."

I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't move; I felt paralyzed. "I knew I could do better, so that's when I came back to my dear old school. And well… the rest is history." I hissed. "But how did I become involved?" I asked. "You…" He stood from his chair and walked toward me. "You are my daughter." I gasped in shook. My knees trembled and my head pounded. "No!" He picked me up so I could stand and glared at me. "Are you not happy? I have gifted you with more power then anyone! You are the sole person who can complete my plan."

My fists tightened. "But first, my Dear Melanie, you're time has come." He walked toward her and placed his hand to her head. She glowed with a dark aura. Then, they both began to glow. The room throbbed with an evil power and I fell in pain. Melanie screamed out as she stumbled to the ground, lifeless. I ran to her side.

Picking up her wrist I tried to feel her pulse. Nothing. "She's dead! You killed her." Even if I had never liked her, I cried out in mourning. "Its all for the best." My father walked to the machine and reached out his hand into the glowing red ball. The power from within him poured into the globe.

"Warren." I looked up from Melanie dead body. Warren came walking forward. His eyes were empty and lifeless. "I know how much you'd love to have the honor of completely your dear lover's destiny." Warren walked my way. I looked up at him. Please, no, I begged him in thought.

Warren stood motionless, just staring down at me. "Warren! Take her!" Mr. Brilliant ordered. His hand flung forward toward Warren. Warren screamed in pain as his body glowed with his red aura. Then, the glow died down and he knelt down and grabbed me around the waist tightly. I rose into his arms.

"No! Warren, let go of me!" I screamed pounding on his chest. He didn't answer; he was a slave of mind control. My eyes glowed with a bright white glow. My heart pounded and a voice called to me. 'Starla…' I opened my eyes and the lost concentration to track toward the voice.

I kept my eyes on Warren. His body was stiff and cold. "Warren snap out of it!" I screamed. I couldn't stand the thought of my own father killing Warren.

He didn't reply or even look my way. He simply carried me closer to the machine of my undying destiny.

My father laughed as he saw the tears that fell down my cheek. "Don't think of it as death my dear… but life." Warren put me down but kept a tight grasp on my wrist. "Do not resist." He said simply. There were chains hanging close to the red inferno. Warren reached up and grasped them in his hands. He took one of my wrists and placed the metal confinements around it. Then he took the other one and did the same.

"Please…" I begged as I cried uncontrollably. Warren began to back away when my father stopped him. "Not so fast Warren, don't you want to give her one last good bye kiss." My father said smirking. Warren looked up at me, expressionless.

My eyes were wide and red as he walked closer toward me. We were now inches from each other and I could hear his slow heart beat. "Warren… listen to me…" I looked down at me, not into my eyes. "Listen to me!" I screamed my tears sprayed him as I jerked in my chains.

My tear drops hit his cheek and he suddenly looked up at me. "Fight it… please." I begged him. My head hung low and my mind swirled with endless words, ones I had heard repeatedly in my moments of mediation. They were ancient spells that flew through my mind like a rain storm. Warren looked into my eyes which were now glowing.

"I love you." I whispered before my head fell down and I was lost in my world of mediation. Warren's void like eyes widened as he walked away.

My body was on some kind of lift that moved slowly into the fire that would bring an end to everything I knew and loved. Once I entered it, it would explode, killing everything… because of me. I had to stop it but how could I when I was lost in my fantasy world and couldn't escape. This was truly something I never understood. My mother said it was only because I was deeply in touch with my inner psyche, whatever that meant.

I felt the burning sensation as my body hit the inferno and became one with it. The fire swirled around me fast and at this high velocity my skin was cut and my clothes was torn off. Blood poured into the inferno… powering it. My eyes shot open and my body glowed with a bright clear aura that lit the room with such light, it was blinding. I screamed but no noise escaped my lips.

Then… everything was calm… the pain was gone… and when I opened my eyes I was no longer inside the large inferno of hell. A light breeze fluttered around me. And then… I saw her; an image of an angel before me. She had beautiful crystalline wings that came out from behind her and her long hair flowed with the wind. She wore a pure white grown which made her look even more like a goddess. "Who are you…?" I asked in awe. She smiled and extended a hand toward me. "Come there is much you need to know."

* * *

Oh the drama! COMMENT PLEASE

!JeSs (the LUNAtic)


	13. 13 Dieing in the Arms of Fate

**Wow! It seems like forever since I updated this story. I have to warn you all that another chapter might not come out for a while. I'm helping my Friend Natasha with a Avatar: the Last Airbender Fan Fic and I also got a request for a X-Men Fan fic that I have in process. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this fic soon with the proper dose of inspiration. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. COMMENT PLEASE**_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Dieing in the arms of fate**_

I didn't know who she was but she was so familiar. We walked together through the place I had come so accustomed to. "I don't understand… any of this." I said in a faint voice. "You will, come this way." She beckoned as we journeyed into the confines of my dark inner thoughts.

"Please not here," I said trying to turn around. But I was pulled with my guardian into the deep forest I never dared enter before.

It was dark and the trees seemed to be moving not by wind, but on their own. I looked up and the sky which once held the morning sun, cradled the silver crescent of the moon. I heard birds, crows most likely move around me. They stopped to stare at me with their pebble eyes. Watching, menacingly.

Then she stopped in front of a cave, a fire glowed from within. The woman turned and motioned for me to follow her inside. The cave was nothing like the woods, it was warm and peaceful. The fire was small but it brought so much warmth.

When the woman sat down, I followed and looked intensively into the fire. It was still. This place I called my fantasy world had never seemed so real before. The heat of the fire, the chill of the wind, the sounds, everything was as if it were just as it should have been in reality. This confused me but I brushed off questions. I was no fully clothed in a long white dress and shimmered despite the fact that there was no sun. My feet were bare but the rough ground did not hurt my feet.

"This, is the fire the burns within you Starla. It is what keeps you alive." The woman said suddenly. I knew that when I was in mediation, I was really traveling into my mind but how was this small fire my heart? And my heart… a fire? I was expecting something more… while big. Don't get me wrong I liked knowing that my heart was something warm and gentle but this?

The woman saw the confusion on my face and smiled. "Here look closely at the fire." I leaned cautiously. It was hot but not a painful heat but I loving warmth that went deep into my skin. It was the kind of feeling you get when you are in the arms of a lover.

The fire swirled and then I saw faces, memories. My mother appeared with a baby in her arms and a man stood behind her. I hissed. "Father…" I clutched my fists. "Keep watching." The woman ordered. I looked back again at the flames and saw my mother with me in her arms.

"She's beautiful." She hummed. My father looked like he disgusted me. "I don't sense much power in her. Weakling." He said turning away. When my mother looked at him I saw that her happiness was replaced with hatred. My parents had been fighting obviously but whenever my mother looked at me her angry vanished. "She is our daughter!" My mother shouted. I cried and my eyes glowed. "Starla, now don't cry." My mother whispered. "Hand her to me." my father demanded. My mother reluctantly handed me over and into my father's arms. Once I was in his arms he gasped. Even as a baby I knew that he wasn't to trust. My small hands formed into fists and an energy blast flew up at him; Missing terribly.

"She does have more power then I expected." I glowed brightly and cried. I was wise to know that evil lurked in to soul of the one who held me. "A wise woman once told me my offspring would have a prophecy upon them. They'd control ultimate power." My father's eyes glowed with lust for power and control of it. "No! I won't let you turn our child in a villain! She's an innocent child." My father slapped my mother and smirked. "Take her then, but the prophecy will be fulfilled." My father then left my mother… never to be seen by her ever again.

I looked up from the flames. "The prophecy…" the words drifted off my tongue. " Yes, it was said long ago that you could harness ultimate power and… whether you used it for good or evil was your own destiny to decide… the fate of the world in the hands of a small child." I looked back at the flames. "But why me… I always thought that Will or someone more important would have such power." The woman laughed. "No Starla, it is you and only you who are destined with this power. Keep watching the flames."

I looked reluctantly back at the flames but this… how this could be a memory. It looked like nothing I'd seen before. Two men, dressed in dark robes walked into a large room. In the center there was … was that me? I was floating in the center glowing, my eyes closed. My hair was snow white and so was my skin. I was like a delicate flower. "Are you sure she is the one?" one man asked. "Yes… once her spirit finds a new body as a host… she will save our world." What the hell? I was so confused. "Does that mean I was… reincarnated?" the woman smiled. "Yes, you do know that because super heroes have so much power their soul, once they die, searches for a new host. When you died in a past life, your spirit was contained until the day of the prophecy, when everything would begin, your day of birth."

I put my head into my hands. "I'm starting to understand," My hands trembled. I looked up into the flames and saw something I didn't notice before. Beside my glowing figure... was another… "Is that?" I looked closely up at the flame. "Warren!" I gasped. "He was in a way involved in the prophecy, the catalyst to decide whether you'd go for good or bad." I couldn't stop my heart from racing.

I looked up at the woman and at once… I knew why she'd been so familiar. Those eyes… like beautiful blue pools. "We must go now. You have a prophecy to fulfill." I stood up and walked out of the cave with the woman at my side.

"I don't know if I can do it." I said quietly. "You can. Don't worry, look deep within yourself." The woman began to depart from me like the lady in white. "Please wait." The woman stopped and looked at me her eyes glowing. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked. The woman smiled. "Someday." She winked and began to dissolve into the light of the crescent moon.

I was left alone in the dark confines of my mind. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. Soon my mind swirled with the strange incantations. I repeated them over and over aloud. The world around me dissolved into a pure light. I felt like I was on some kind of amusement park ride, spinning round and round like a merry-go round. I opened my eyes, glowing.

Then in a flash I was back in the machine. It was spinning rapidly. Then I was lost in my incantations and my arms rose. Suddenly my wings spread out. There were illuminated by white flames. "What!" My father shouted in panic as he saw me. He ran to Warren shouting demands. "Turn up the machine! HIGHER!" He screamed. Zombie Warren walked to the controls and moved the joystick up. The speed increased and the pain returned. But I kept concentration. I looked at Warren and something inside of me took over.

"Warren." Said I voice which did not belong to me. He looked at me, finally. I gave him a smile I rose up my hands, I kept concentration. The woman told me that I could harness ultimate energy; so, let's try it. I tried to gather to energy of time itself. I had to stop time if I could. I gathered up the surrounding energy from everything. When I took energy, it was like copying energy not stealing it. Everything slowed to a slow pace. I'd never tried this before but let me tell you stopping time isn't fun.

It felt like I was plunging into ice water. I fell deeper and deeper in the coldness and then I reached warmth. That was when everything stopped. Everything was still. The machine had stopped, the expression of panic and anger remained still on my father's face, and Warren was emotionless.

I somehow flew forward toward him. I extended my hands forward and touched his cheeks. Immediately he made a quick intake of breathe. He looked up at me. He was still in a trance but he was a little more like himself.

I looked deep into his eyes. Leaning toward him I let our lips touch. Warmth filled though my body and my aura brightened. Suddenly I felt a jerk like an explosion and Warren opened his eyes, wide. "Warren!" I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was in totally shock. Firstly, probably because I was a practically nude goddess, covered in light floating before him. And two, because time stood still.

I kissed his cheeks and smiled. "I'm so happy you are alright." Warren embraced me as I floated down onto the ground and the light around me lightened just a little. "I thought you were dead." Warren said. I buried my head into his shoulder. "I'm alive Warren but…" I looked up at the machine. "It isn't over quite yet."

Both Warren and I faced the machine that now stood frozen in time. "No, Starla. Can't you just turn back time and stop all this from happening." I laughed. "No Warren." I looked up at him and kissed him. Warren was fully himself again and kissed me back, roughly. "I just had to back share I remembered what it felt like just in case I don't make it back…" Warren sighed. "Let me defeat him then, I can try and control the fire and…" I smiled.

"It's my destiny Warren, you the catalyst… I'm the main element." I flew back up to the machine. My wings glistened. I thought for a moment he was going to let me go but then I felt his firm grip on my arm. "You're not doing this alone." He said harshly.

"But I have to Warren! I have to." I looked down at his eyes, stern yet filled with an ever lasting concern for my safety. I blinked at him not knowing what to say anymore. Then I flew up into the machine. "Good bye Warren. I love you." I whispered as my tears flowed from my eyes through the machine. Time resumed once again and pain speared me like a bad dream. I screamed to the heavens with pain. Warren's eyes widened. "Starla!" He knew I was dieing. So did I. But I had to do this.

Blood poured from the gashes all over my body, pouring down my leg to my feet. The blood slowly fell to the core of the machine, its power source. I looked down at the power source and at once I knew what I had to do. With my blood and tears adjoining the fire of the machine; I closed my eyes and I felt power surge through me. I slowly gathered it energy allowing it to adjoin my own. Then suddenly my eyes shot open and a light beam came from my body.

"Starla!" Warren shouted as he ran to the machine. He ran into the inferno and grabbed me. "Let… go Warren!" I shouted over the roar of my power. "No, I won't let you die this way." I felt tears stream down my cheek. Then I lost concentration and I began to absorb his powers. "Stop Warren! Let me go!" I tried to push away but he held tight onto me. He smiled as his red aura joined my blue-ish one. "Take my power Starla." He instructed as he pressed me against his chest.

My Father ran forward trying to enter the machine and stop me but once his body touched the inferno he jolted backward and his skull bashed against the metal wall. He lay unconscious on the cold floor.

I closed my eyes and Warren power surged through me. I felt immortal. I screamed as the heat of the fire sunk into my soul. Warren lost balance in my arms and slowly stumbled toward the ground. I caught him and looked into his eyes, like portals to his soul. "Warren…" He smiled up at me and then collapsed to the ground. I gasped and tried to reach for him but the red inferno pulled me back into his hell of fire. I looked around me. All the children in the auditorium… dieing, Melanie… dead, Warren… dead. My father…

I screamed at the top of my lungs. My wings grew immensely; each feather was now like a sharp dagger. My aura changed from blue to white. I had so much power inside me. I looked down at the bomb, 30 seconds. I spread out my arms wide. "This is for everyone I love." I whispered. Then the inferno began to absorb into my skin. I took its death wish into myself; 20 seconds. The inferno glowed through me. It took my life force but I took its poison; 10 seconds. Wind swirled around me as the inferno of power began to climax. 8 seconds left and I felt my soul being eaten away by the fire. I would no longer exist. It was too much power 5 seconds. Time ran slowly suddenly as I realized how much this world meant to be. A year ago I was an outcast. I had friends now, I was wanted, and I was loved. 2 seconds. I closed my eyes and smiled as my soul left my body and I collapsed to the ground.

I was in a place I'd never been before. It was dark and fog covered the ground. Then suddenly I saw my body lying on the ground where I'd died. Suddenly all the energy I'd taken escaped my body. It looked like tiny faeries flying everywhere as the powers ran to find their owners. I saw a black glow escape me and go toward Melanie. When it got near her it turned a beautiful purple and then entered her body. She looked different now. Not evil, but like a normal girl. She stood up and rubbed her head. She looked around at the light forces that flew around her.

I turned my attention back to my body. A red aura flew from me and into Warren. The second it entered him he jerked up with a quick breath in take. He choked and clutched his chest. He looked at Melanie who ran toward him. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine…. You don't have any powers…" warren said sensing the absence of her evil aura. "Starla saved me from myself." They both looked at my body. Warren ran to my side. He knelt before me and took my up in his arms. "Starla…" he hummed. He was not one to cry but one tear fell down his face.

I felt myself being drawn away. "No! Wait, I can't leave yet!" I begged the anonymous force pulling me away. It was like a vacuum pulling me from the world of the living to the world of the dead. I screamed as my arms flung forward trying to grasp hold of Warren. I caught his wrist in my hand. His gaze turned my way. His eyes suddenly caught mine but she only a second. Then I was pulled away and Darkness consumed my vision.

"Starla." I looked up and saw my father's face. "Father?" He smiled. "You're… dead?" I asked questionably. "Yes, we haven't much time." He said as he helped me stand. "I don't understand." I said in confusion. "You're power was to take energy around you Starla. You were brave enough to take all the energy knowing it would kill you. Now, that energy has been returned and your friends live." I looked down. "But, you, didn't I take your energy, you should be alive." My father smiled. "You did take my energy, my light power and my darkness. When I was younger Warren's father and I found this amazing energy, this inferno you entered. It gave us power but it gave us dark power. Mine was to take energy of other and warren was to control the hell inferno itself, control fire. When you took my power you saved me from that darkness." I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Oh father." I grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"My little Star, your destiny is to live." I looked up at him. "That is why I'm giving you my life force." I shook my head. "No Father…" But it was too late. Once I opened my eyes I was looking up at Warren. I blinked several times. "Warren?" he gasped. "You're… Alive?" I smiled as I began to cry. "Warren!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled. "I thought I'd never see you again, I thought you were dead." I smiled. "It's hard to explain Warren but… I'm alive." I looked from him to Melanie.

Then I released myself from his grasp and stood in front of her. "Melanie, you're alright?" I asked. She smiled and hugged me. "Thanks to you, I don't know how to thank you." I laughed. "You can all thank me later; let's go make sure everyone else is alright." I looked over my shoulder for my father's body. It was gone, as if my father had gone into the spirit world, body and soul.

We ran off into the school. People were flooding the hallway in confusion. Then I spotted Will and Layla, as well has Zach, Maj and Ethan all in a circle talking. "I don't know what happened, one minute I felt on the verge of death and now, I feel better then ever." Will said in amazement. "Ya I feel like my powers have been doubled, look what I can do now!" Zach said as he shot a light beam through the air. "Isn't that awesome?" Zach said proudly.

I ran toward them. "Zach, Will! You're okay!" I said as I flung my arm over their shoulders from behind. They both let out a shout with surprise. Everyone laughed. "Of course we are alright, where have you been?" I shrugged. "You know, here, there." Warren took my hand. "Do you feel any different now, having a near death experience?" He asked in a whisper. Zach heard this and gasped. "Near death, Starla what's going on?" I giggled. "It's a long story Zach, I'll explain later." Warren and I ran off into the hallway as Melanie stayed behind with the rest of our friends.

I turned and saw her giggling at some joke Ethan had said. It was odd, that they were getting along.

We walked along until we saw Veronica and Leo in the distance they were kissing. I sighed as I saw her. "Slut" I muttered. Warren heard me and smiled. "Seems you're getting more and more like me everyday." He said with a chuckle. Blushed and turned away from him. I was getting more like him wasn't I?

Veronica suddenly turned our way and gasped. "But you're suppose to be dead!" she screamed. I laughed. "If I were dead you would be too. So you should be thanking me ungrateful one." I glared at her and then looked at Leo. "Ah-Ha, so, you've been her little boy toy this whole time." I smirked as I caught Leo's hateful eyes. "Oh don't hate me guys," I flung my arms around them, "after all what's the point in fighting when we could be friend huh?" I smiled and they gave me confused looks. "You… you…" Veronica got red in the face as her anger grew. How my being her friend made her anger was far from my knowledge.

"Well Veronica, I have to say that our," Warren coughed and looked at me, "Relationship is over. So you and Leo have fun." Veronica got so red I thought she might explode. "I was going to be the most popular and wanted girl who ever lived! I was going to be more beautiful and loved! But you Starla, you destroyed that! I will never forget this! Never…" Her voice became distant as Warren led me away from her and her new boyfriend.

"Where to now?" Warren asked looking down at me. I frowned. "I have unfinished business with a friend."

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it! COMMENT**

**JeSs (Princess Hay Lin in A Past Life Duh!)**


	14. 14 Aftershock

I just realized i never posted the "possible finale" chapter of this fanfic. Please forgive me. I realized long ago that i didn't have it in me to do a sequel, like i had planned. But enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Aftershock**_

We walked on and I spotted Kevin Embers, just the guy I'd been looking for. "Kevin, we need to talk." I said loudly. His head jerked my way. "Starla I can explain…" I clutched my fists. "You were involved; you were involved with Veronica and their plans. I can't believe you betrayed me." I began to thrust my fists into his chest. Warren behind me willingly let me continue. Kevin grabbed my wrists and looked down at me. The face I was once drawn to showed something new. Something I'd seen before.

A lust for power, power I possessed.

"Oh Starla… I've never seen you so beautiful before. You look irresistible when you are angry." I gasped. Who… who was this in front of me. This couldn't possibly be the boy who took me to homecoming.

He smiled seeing the panic on my face. "You couldn't have possibly believed that there could ever be someone like Kevin Embers; a nice boy who respected women, a boy who had amazing grades, and worked in a library, oh and of course a boy who'd fallen for Starla Bright." I felt insulted. I wanted to throw all my energy at him in a huge inferno but I had no power to do so.

Warren grabbed my fists and slowly lowered them to my side. Then he slowly moved in front of me. "You touch her, I swear if you touch her again I will kill you with my two bare hands." Warren shouted. Kids around us heard this death threat and stopped to stare. It seemed to them the old Warren Peace had returned. Kevin only smirked. "Fine by me. See ya Starla." He said with a wink. Then he spotted a girl in the hallway, waiting. She was familiar somehow. Oh I know who she was. She was in Kevin's class but I never got her name. She had straight dark brown hair that hung wildly around her and her blouse had the words "Hot chick" on them. How pathetic.

"Catch you later fire boy." He walked away and at once I felt a static shock run up my arm.

"I never liked that guy." Warren hissed. "I can't believe I trusted him." I said with a sigh. Warren pulled me toward him so that our eyes met. "Don't think like that." His gaze bore into mine. "They are going to come again, come after us. Even if their leader, my father… is dead, they will try to kill us." I buried my head into his chest. "But we will know how to defeat them now, we have our friends, they'll help us." Warren said kindly. He sounded like a different person all of a sudden.

"Alright, we better tell them everything."

Let me just say that explaining EVERYTHING to our friends was not easy. They had so many questions and none of them I could answer straight forward. All I could tell them was we had new enemies.

"So, they will come for you again?" Melanie asked. She looked shyly at me. I could tell she wanted forgiveness and I was willing to give it. "Yes they will come back, but as long as we all trust one another we'll be fine." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I felt a bit dizzy and stumbled. Warren leapt forward and caught me. "You need to get home; you lost all your energy in that attack." I slowly closed my eyes. In a way I was just as deceiving as Kevin… but in a good way.

"Ya, you better take her home Warren. See you guys tomorrow." Will and Layla waved us goodbye and then walked off hand in hand. "You sure she'll be alright?" Zach said gazing down at me. "Ya, look at her clothes, they are completely ripped up." Ethan said. How could I have forgotten! I was practically revealing myself to the whole school. But if I wanted to fool everyone into thinking I'd passed out I couldn't move. Warren held me closer to him. "She'll be fine, I'll just take her home." Then he left them without saying goodbye.

Even if my eyes were closed I could feel eyes upon us. The whispers I heard clearly. "Warren and Starla are a couple? Who would have thought of that?" and "How strange, you think he's only with her because she wears such revealing clothes" well… that one made me giggle. Warren looked down at me but to keep my cover, I moved all my weight onto him.

"Gosh you're heavy when you'll unconscious." He said as he readjusted his hold on me.

Then suddenly I felt the cool breeze on my body. Warren slowly walked down the huge steps in front of the school. I was assuming he'd brought a car like Kevin when He placed me gently onto something. It felt like leather. His car must have had leather seats.I found that really attractive.

I heard the engine roar on. Then, I felt the car rise off the ground.

Warren was quiet for a long time, so I figured he must be just concentrating on driving. So cautiously, I opened my eyes but to only find Warren looking down at me. "I should have known." He said with a chuckle.

I sat up slowly and tried moving my skirt down but it was so ripped up it remained high above my knees. "Here." He tossed me a wool blanket. It was warm and so I wrapped it around me. "Do you normalsuspect half naked girls to come crawling into your car?" I said lightly holding up the blanket. Warren chuckled. "Not normally, today was just a treat for me." I could feel my cheeks go beet red. I tightened my grip on the blanket.

"So faking to pass out just so I could drive you home, I'm impressed." Warren said slyly. "Well, don't you think its best that when a girl falls in love with someone she takes them home to meet her parents?" I said, with just as much slyness in my own voice. "To… meet your parents?" Warren swallowed hard. It was like he'd choose death rather then face them. I giggled. "Just my mother. Don't worry… I think she'll like you. If not... I'll make her like you." Warren smiled. He took on hand off the wheel and placed it on top of my hand.

I felt maybe this was a good time as any to ask. I wanted so badly to say, "Say Warren, what happened that night at my house?" but I couldn't find the courage to say it. I swallowed and my heart beat fast. "Warren…" He looked at me. "What is it?" he asked. "I have to ask you something." He looked worried. "Has something happened? Are you alright?" I nodded. "I'm fine Warren, It's just that…" Before I had a chance to speak the car landed on the ground outside of my house.

"Well, its going to have to wait for now." He took his keys out of the ignition and walked around the car to let me out. I stepped out onto the cold pavement, clutching the blanket tightly. I knew my mother was going to be so mad that I haddestroyed the hundred dollar dress but maybe she'd forgive if I told her I just saved the world from a destiny of death.

Warren clutched my hand tightly. He was nervous. He reached up with his free hand and rang the door bell. I had forgotten my keys when I left so there was no other way. The knob turned and the door flung open. My mother looked down at me. "Starla you're…!" She was excited to see me but then her gaze fell down to my hand, which was held tightly in Warren's. She looked up at me. Anger covered her face. "Starla, is there something you'd like to tell me?" I looked up at her and then at Warren. He gave me a half smile and we both stepped inside.

"Sit down, please." My mother said glaring at both of us. I motioned for Warren to go ahead and sit down on our living room couch. I sat close to him and held his hand tightly. "Now tell me why, Starla, your dress is ripped to the point that I can see almost every bit of your body and why…" She took something from off the seat next to her. She held it up so that both of us could see it. It was Warren's jacket. Obviously I hadn't hid it very well when he left it with me that night in my bedroom.

I turned red and tried to hide my face but my mother already saw it. "Starla, could you please tell me what's going on here?" she demanded harshly. I looked down. I couldn't meet her gaze. "I can explain…" I said under my breath. Warren, who had his arm, wrapped protective over my shoulder, let go of me and stood up. "Mrs. Bright, don't blame this on Starla." My mother looked up at Warren in surprise. "So, are you saying this is completely your fault?" that's when I stood. "It isn't mine or Warren's fault." I said protectively. "Then whose fault is it that you look like a … a…" she pointed to my dress to afraid to say what she was thinking.

"It's a long story mom." I said with a long sigh. "I have time." So for the second time that day I had to explain the whole bomb thing. My mom looked at me with sadness. "Your father… gave his life so you could live?" she asked again as if she hadn't heard me clearly first. I nodded. "Yes, he did. He loved you mom." I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I knew you would have to face it someday but I thought I'd be there to protect you." She said, putting her hands to her face. "Your daughter is strong enough that she can take care of herself. I saw her, she was amazing." Warren said.

My mother looked at him and then at me. "So it is true… both of you… are connected now." I looked at Warren nervously. He just kept a solid gaze on my mother. She took Warren's jacket and handed it to him. "It's not mine anymore, give it to Starla." Warren said nodding toward me. My mother simply nodded and handed the jacket to me. Warren let go of my hand and I clutched his jacket tightly. I could smell his cologne on it and warmth radiated throughout my body.

"So you love her?" my mother asked, typical of my mother to ask personal questions. Warren looked down at me. "Yes." He said. I smiled a little. I did feel my heart pound but I wanted to hold his hand so badly. "Starla do you love him?" my mother asked, still looking at Warren. "Yes." I hummed. My mom looked at both of us. "Then this isn't the end, not by a long shot." She stood and let out a sigh. I saw something in her eyes but it vanished before I could get a better look.

My head began to pound and I felt dizzy. I tried standing up but I collapsed. "Starla!" My mother shrieked as I feel to the ground, knocking my head against the glass table. "Please don't tell me you are faking it again." Warren said as he looked at the wound on my forehead. I wanted to respond with a "no" but I'd lost all control of myself. I closed my eyes and fell into my unconscious world. The same one I'd visited when I had met the lovely woman in white.

I sat in my field. The field that had oncebeen stained with my despair and lost hope, now glistened with love. The sweet morning dew clung to blades of glass around me. A gentle breeze caressed my cheek. I wasn't wearing my rag dress anymore. I wore a white peasant top and a long blue skirt. My hair blew behind me. I could hear my mother voice. I looked in front of me to see a pond. The pond had never been there before. I guess now that I was more powerful, new things would be added to this world, this fantasy world.

I gently placed my hand into the water. It was cool and had a strange currents pulling in circles. My hand did not feel wet however. It felt like it was in a twister. Slowly, I pulled it over and ran by finger over the edge. The voices were coming from within the pond.

"Show me my mother," I commanded. Immediately, the image of my mother and Warren appeared. My life-less body was held by Warren as my mother lead him to my room. My mother opened the door for him and then Warren went inside to place me gently on my bed.

"You must be going soon," my mother said. She didn't seem to hate Warren anymore but I could see the protectiveness in her eyes. "Will you please tell her when she wakes up that I left and…" he looked down at me. "And what Warren?" my mother asked, almost harshly. "Tell her I love her." He said.

From my fantasy world I smiled and kissed the water of the pond. "I love you too." I whispered into the rippling waters.

Warren spun around and looking at my body. "Did she just speak?" he asked my mother. My mother looked at him like he was crazy. "No she did not." She said. Warren looked confused and then he left with my mother. The door closed.

So, now I would sleep here in my fantasy world tonight. I looked at my world and what I had created. It was so beautiful. A sun and a moon danced together above me in the velvet sky. I wanted nothing more then to bring Warren here. We could be alone at last here.

Slowly I lay down on the ground, resting my head gently in the grass. "I Love you Warren." I whispered.

I wasn't sure if he'd ever tell me what had happened that night in my room. I prayed he hadn't made me his even if that's what I wanted. I did want that… but not in that way. It was too soon for that.

I sighed as I fell deep into a gentle sleep where I dreamed of Warren and me together in a place where difference didn't matter. It was a place where we were free to love.


End file.
